simplicity
by medotcomslashme
Summary: UPDATED! Daphne is told to take Harry to the Yule Ball. Will Harry Accept? Weasel Bashing. Harry/Daphne AU GoF after 1st task. -{I Solemnly Swear to Try and Update When I Can}-
1. Chapter 1

**This chapter has been updated. Yay! I changed my mind about ron bashing. The new plan is two-fold. Step 1: Take a Ron. Step 2: BASH! BASH! BASH!**

**Also fixed the letter Daphne receives. **

Harry had not had a good year so far. His dreams of a normal year had been mercilessly crushed by his name coming from the goblet of fire. First, he was essentially called a cheater in front of all three of the gathered schools. Then he had been forced to compete in the Tri-Wizard Tournament, and then he had to face his peers staring and jeering at him. Did no one understand that he had no desire to participate. And he had just finished out-flying a dragon! Whose idea had that been?

He looked up, and saw madam Pomfrey rushing towards him. 'God that women can hover.' He thought. 'I know Sirius joked about her hovering over my father, but I think he might have been downplaying. This is insane!' After assuring her he was ok, Harry triad to tell her he didn't need an examination, and then he waited patiently as he got that examination anyway. Afterwards, Harry started the trek back up to Hogwarts. He was stopped however, by a hand on his shoulder. He looked behind him and saw the person he least expected to see: Ron.

"What do you want?" Harry asked. He wasn't in the mood for Ron anymore. He was fed up that Ron could have believed that he had entered the stupid tournament. In fact he was fed up with many things about Ron. His jealous and petty nature was just at the top of his list.

"I just- I reckon you'd have to be barking mad to put your own name in the Goblet of Fire." Ron said. Harry just stared at him. He had no idea how thick Ron actually was, but he was pretty sure that Ron could head-butt a troll and come out feeling better.

"So…what exactly does that mean?" Harry responded. He already had an idea where Ron was going with this, but he was curious nonetheless. It was another thing about Ron that bothered him. The redhead had no subtly. The Gryffindor courage was endearing at times, but had no place in normal social life.

"Well, we can be friends again, right?" Ron looked like he thought this was perfectly normal. Harry thought he might be joking, but Ron looked at him eagerly. 'I might be wrong about the troll. Ron might actually kill it.' Harry smirked internally, but kept his outward expression schooled.

"Ron, I'm going to make this as plain as possible. The answer is no. we can't be friends again. You didn't believe me when I told you I didn't enter the competition, and now you do? Come on Ron. Beside the absurdity of that statement, I have no assurance that you will be any less of a fair-weather friend then you have been previously."

Ron finally managed to stutter out: "wha-no, I- that's-what?"

Harry sighed, Ron truly was stupid. Nonetheless, he started to explain. "Look Ron, I told you several times that I didn't enter. It was just like 2nd year. But you believed me then Ron. Why not now? I believe I have an idea, but I want to know what you think."

Ron looked down, and mumbled "I was jealous." He looked back at Harry. "I thought that you just entered to get more attention. I'm Sorry."

Harry looked at Ron. He seemed serious. Harry shook his head. "Ron, this is what I don't get about you. You seem unable to see anyone's basic thoughts or beliefs. As I've said many times before, I hate my fame, due to the morbid and frankly, emotionally tragic circumstances to how I achieved it. I'm astounded that someone so talented at understanding how people play chess can't even see how much books and school mean to Hermione. Yet you continue to belittle and outright mock her for it. And that is the crux of the issue. You have an extreme case of jealousy and inadequacy. You feel threatened by you brothers and their success, by Hermione's intelligence, and even Malfoys wealth. You're lazy, belligerent, inconsiderate, and you have awful table manners. The only reason I've preferred your company to others is your spot as the first wizard my age that I met. But you've made your bed Ron, lie in it!" He Spat. Turning, he started up towards the castle. Hearing Ron sputter incoherently behind him, he turned to find what he considered the reddest human being he had ever seen.

"Something to say Ron?" He snapped. Ron appeared to make up his mind, and went for his wand. Before he could even draw, he noticed Charlie Weasley grab Ron's arm. "Surely you're not that stupid Ron. You're gonna draw on the last wizard to kill a dragon since Merlin?" He asked, firmly keeping Ron's arm down to prevent him from pulling his wand. Ron's eyes widened at the statement. Harry, for the most part, was not surprised. When he flew the dragon into the bridge, he didn't try to kill it, yet he hardly believed it survived the crash then fall.

Shrugging, he simply said "Sorry Charlie. Hope it's not too much trouble."

Charlie replied "No, she was getting old, anyway. Only had a decade or two left in her."

Harry nodded, and resumed his trek back up to the school, leaving the redheads behind.

-0-0-0-Next Morning-0-0-0-

Daphne was having a bad week so far. Malfoy had become more arrogant and cocky than she had previously thought possible. In the two months they had been back at school, he had many times insinuated that it would "Benefit her to be with someone of his standing." She still shivered at the thought of it.

Her worst fear was that her father would finally give in and sign the marriage contract with Lucius. The only thing stopping him was his belief that Daphne should have a say in her own life. It also didn't help that he hated Lucius Malfoy. While David Greengrass was a shrewd politician and pureblood, he was no death eater.

However, when she got down to the great hall for breakfast, she was surprised to see her personal owl, Glace, waiting for her. Malfoy, already sitting on the other end of the table, called out as she passed by. "Probably a letter from your father, telling you he has accepted my generous offer. But don't worry; we'll be married by next year."

She just stared indifferently at him, her Ice Queen mask staying firmly in place. She quickly untied the letter for the owl's leg, and fed it a piece of bacon. She then told it to wait in the owlery overnight and be back in the morning, she would have a response by then. She opened the letter, recognizing her father's neat, slanted writing.

_Dear Daphne,_

_How are you studies going? I assume well. Still neck and neck with Ms. Granger? I hope this letter finds you well. _

_Daphne, Lucius Malfoy has been putting considerable pressure on me to accept the marriage contract with his son. Don't worry, I haven't accepted yet. However, I must do something soon. We Greengrass's have always remained neutral, but I fear we must pick a side. Be that as it may, I recognize that you dislike the Malfoy scion immensely._

_Therefore, I will let you make a choice. I can allow me to agree with the Malfoy contract, in exchange for several stipulations, including the 'boy' not trade you about with his friends, and you remain unharmed, or you can choose to fully reject their offer. However, understand that this path forces you to do something else, think of it as the backlash. Before I tell you what you would be doing, I must explain something. It is tradition for the Tri-wizard Tournament to hold a ball around Christmas. You will need a date for this ball. As I stated, you could choose Malfoy, and accompany him, or choose another. But as I'm sure you are aware, these events are not simple parties. Your partner for the night says more about you that one might think. That is why I must caution you against blindly choosing someone else._

_Lucius spent a rather substantial amount of time here attempting to persuade me to accept, and during that time, drop several hints of the return of the 'Dark Lord.' Because the Malfoy's obvious affiliation with You-Know-Who, to marry Draco would be almost publicly siding with him. As there are very few ways to avoid being bullied or coerced into siding with him, there are only two other options if you truly wish to remain neutral. _

_One is rather simple. We continue, like all the Greengrasses before me, to remain neutral. You would refrain from attending the ball, and I would tell Lucius that I have decided that it would be best to wait a few years, for you __are__the heir to the Greengrass line. While I'm sure this option seems the most appealing to you, I urge you to consider what I am about to say._

_Siding with the Light in this instance may prove to be the correct thing to do. Albus Dumbledore, while manipulative and politically ruthless, is also incredibly fair, and the only wizard capable of besting the Dark Lord alone. Therefore, I am going to ask that you attend the ball with a date of my choosing. The final decision is of course, yours, but I ask that you wait a few days before replying. _

_In order to solidify our position in the Light, we must appear truly committed. Hence, I ask that you attend the Ball with Harry Potter. _

_Lovingly,_

_Your Father_

Daphne just stared at the parchment, breakfast forgotten.

She was going to have to go to a ball with Harry Potter!

All she could say was: "Shit."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there devoted FF readers! I just finished updating this chapter, and the 1****st**** will follow shortly. Please be patient. I have school. That aside, expect the chapters to begin to increase in length. I make no promises though. **

**Thanks for reading, and please review.**

In another part of the castle, a young boy with messy black hair sat quietly. He recalled his meeting with Professor McGonagall just minutes ago.

_It was at the end of Transfiguration. Everyone was packing their bags, and heading off to lunch. Harry was on his way to the door, when Professor McGonagall called out "Potter. I need you to stay for a moment. In spirit of international cooperation, and as a part of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, before the winter holidays, there will be a Yule Ball. As a champion, you are expected to attend, and open the ball. As one of the Hogwarts champions, and especially a Gryffindor, I expect you to be on time, neat, and conduct yourself properly, including dancing."_

_Harry opened his mouth to object, to say something; that he wasn't a willing champion, nor was he a Hogwarts champion, that he didn't want to go to a dance, that he couldn't dance. Anything. But before he could blurt out more than a "But Professor-"he was shut down by a glare from McGonagall. _

_"Mr. Potter, this topic is not up for debate, nor is it in anyway avoidable. You _WILL_ be attending the Yule Ball, and you will bring a date, and open the ball with her." Her face softened as she continued "Harry, I know that you don't wish to participate in this tournament, but think of this as an opportunity to, as the saying goes, 'let your hair down.'"_

_"But Professor, I don't want to 'let my hair down.'" Harry said softly. "I just want to have normal year, one where I'm not stuck in some dumb tournament or being attacked by professors or have to save someone's life."_

_"I'm sorry Mr. Potter, but you must attend. I would suggest you get a head start on finding a date." McGonagall said, dismissing him._

After several days of consideration, Harry still had no idea who to ask to the ball. Thank god Mrs. Weasley had gotten him Dress Robes. That was one thing he didn't have to worry about. But he did have quite the dilemma. Not only did he lack a date, he couldn't dance!

He did notice one thing: after the announcement had been made of a dance that required a date, he had suddenly earned a good amount of stares from the girls near his age. It made him kinda uncomfortable, yet at the same time, he began to understand why Sirius had teased him about being famous.

Fortunately, or maybe unfortunately, Harry was saved a few days later by one Daphne Greengrass.

He was walking from yet another disaster of a potions class when he heard someone shout "Potter!"

He turned and saw the Hogwarts Ice Queen herself walking towards him, looking determined. She walked beside him and said "we need to talk."

He followed her to an empty classroom. Before he walked through the door he asked her "how do I know this isn't a trap. I'm sorry, but you're a Slytherin. You don't inspire a whole lot of trust."

She turned to him, and said "I'm only here to talk to you Potter. Once we talk, you'll see why the secrecy. But I promise, this is not a trap."

Once they had entered the room, she closed the door and threw up a silencing ward. She turned to find harry with his wand pointed at her. "What do you want? I don't have time to deal with pranks and jokes. If you haven't noticed, some arse entered me in a deadly tournament."

She cracked a smile, and her mask of a cold, indifferent bitch slid off, revealing a bright, beautiful young lady. "Harry, how much do you know about your family or pureblood politics?"

"Very little and nothing," he said glaring at her. He couldn't tell where this was going.

She sighed, "I figured as much. We might as well sit. This is going to take a while."

He narrowed his eyes. "I don't have all day Greengrass. Despite what you Slytherins may think, I have things to do."

"Look Harry, I'm not here as a Slytherin, or even as a student. I'm here as Daphne Greengrass, a young women who…I just need to ask you a question."

He stared at her for a moment. "Then ask it."

"Before I do, I need you to understand where I'm coming from. Harry, for a thousand years purebloods have played a giant game of inter-house politics. I'm not talking about Hogwarts houses; I'm talking about the family houses. Following?" when he nodded, Daphne continued. "Well, at this moment, Lucius Malfoy is playing rough. He is using money to buy officials, and bullying others into backing him. The problem is this: He is trying to get my father to sign a marriage contract between me and his spawn."

Harry took a seat. "And this is a problem for you how? I know that someone like me doesn't understand just how great it would be to have my lips attached to his arse, but I was under the impression that Slytherin house worships the ground he walks upon."

"Well, maybe some of the house. The older ones are either not scared of Malfoy, but aware of his father's power, or paid off. The young ones are just terrified. Crab and Goyle are too stupid to think for themselves, though money helped them make the choice of being Malfoy's bodyguards. The Notts, Averys, Puceys, etc. all think the exact same as the Malfoys, and Pansy and Millicent are, well, bought to be used for, well…"

"Ya I get it. That's an awful image. But what about the rest of your year mates? I don't know them very well, but I'm curious."

"Tracy, Blaise, and I all avoid him. Not that it helps. He rules the snake pit, especially with help from Professor Snape. Or, realistically, the lack of help from Snape. Malfoy is, for the most part unchecked by Snape for some unknown reason." At Harry's raised eyebrow, she elaborated. "He won't let him get away with anything, like things directly against the rules, but when Malfoy says something rather stupid or in general opens his mouth in the common room, Snape looks a little pained, but ignores it. It doesn't matter. Malfoy still is in charge. And worse, he has declared me his property." She spat out the last line.

Harry considered her words for a moment, and then asked "OK. Where do I come in?"

"So far, I have turned down Malfoys 'advances.' However, Draco has whined to his father, and made it clear that he wants me. So his father has given mine an ultimatum. Sign the contract, or suffer. Of course, not like that. Lucius probably sat and drawled long and hard about pressing concerns of maintain blood purity and keeping order in the wizarding world. After probably close to an hour of mindless blather, he would have mention that the first way to solve those problems would be to ensure the blood of the family remained pure, and suggested a marriage contract. My father sent me an owl 3 days ago. He has to make a decision, and soon. To side with Malfoy means siding with You-Know-Who-"

"His name is Voldemort."

She glared at him. "Can I finish? As I was saying, my father has to choose a side. However, the House of Greengrass has remained neutral for 300 years. My father does not wish to upset that. But it appears he must. The problem is that I absolutely detest Malfoy."

"Hey, look, someone with common sense in the snake pit." He said with a smirk.

She pushed on. "My father gave me a choice: Pick Malfoy, or take someone who is firmly in the light, and could not be bullied by Malfoy. Unfortunately, that list is rather short. I know this is random, but I need you to help me."

"Do you need me to talk to someone for you? That's rather simple"

"It's not that simple though."

"And why's that? I'm sure whoever it is won't have a lot of trouble attending the ball with you."

"You don't get it! Malfoy is so firmly in league with the dark forces, that to keep safe from their anger at the 'betrayal' of my family choosing the light, I would have to choose someone firmly entrenched on the opposite side. By process of elimination, there is only one choice." She finished, exasperated.

He sighed, "And yet you still haven't explained who that is."

"Simple Potter. You."

Harry blinked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello there faithful minions and dedicated readers! Sorry its been so long. I have no excuse other than "HAHAHA I WAS LAZY AND I CAN DO WHAT I WANT!" **

**That aside, I really plan on working on this story. I dont know how far I will take it, but im hoping to at least the end of the year, maybe summer. If i could get this into 5th year, i would be ecstatic. I plan to go back and edit the first to chapters. Let's be honest, they're crap. **

**Expect somewhat regular updates, and as always, Review, Review, Review!**

"Oh." Harry sat there for a moment, just starring at her, his mouth hanging open. Then his eyes narrowed. "Ok. Malfoy, funny prank, come out now, the show's over." He spat out, drawing his wand.

He stood and walked towards the door, shattering Daphne's wards without realizing it. He wrenched open the door and began to cross the threshold into the hallway, when he was stopped by a sharp "Potter!" from Daphne. Spinning, he faced her, wand out, and said "What do you want? Can't you see I have better things to do than entertain the whims of spoiled purebloods?"

Her mask, which had reappeared the moment he had opened the door, slowly slid back off. Her eyes relaxed, and some warmth flowed back into them. "Potter, this is not a trap of trick by Malfoy or anyone else. If you don't believe me, I will swear to it. If you need, feel free to take my wand. But please, close the door." She said, quietly, yet harry heard a hint of urgency, and even pleading in her words.

He slowly shut the door, and she flicked her wand, reapplying the privacy wards, and simultaneously causing Harry to roll to the side, and bring his wand up to face her. She laughed, and said "Seriously potter, if I wanted to curse you I could have done it ages ago. Hell, I promised, so here." She tossed him her wand, and leaned back in her seat.

Harry caught the wand, and slowly made his way back to his recently vacated seat. Sitting, he starred at her for a moment more, and then slowly asked "What is it you truly want, Greengrass? Like I said, I truly don't have time for games." He passed her wand back to her, saying "Besides, I truly doubt you could curse me. Regardless of what Malfoy may have said, I am fairly competent at Defense."

She chuckled at this, saying "I wouldn't be so sure about that potter, you may be good, but Marcus Flint learned the hard way that I am not to be trifled with. I heard it took Madame Pomfrey over 2 days to unfreeze his bits." She smiled a bit evilly at the last sentence. Harry flinched a little, but merely raised an eyebrow. Straightening her face, she said "In response to your question, I want exactly what I said. I now have two options in life. Succumb to Malfoy and submit myself to a life of being paraded about at parties and laid upon by that thing that runs Slytherin. My other choice is to put my trust in you and hope that you can help me."

Harry looked strangely at her, and after a moment, said "I thought you were just talking about a date to the ball." She smiled, slightly, and shook her head. "This is why I asked if you understood pureblood politics. Slytherin runs very similar to the rest of the world, in so that every action has deeper meaning than it appears, and that comes with consequences. By going to the ball with Malfoy, I would be giving him and his father permission to proceed with the marriage contract. But by going with you, I would be declaring myself in some sort of relationship with you, and therefore an enemy of Malfoy, and The Dark Lord." Seeing Harry's eyes widen at what she had said, she quickly elaborated. "I am not saying that the relationship would be anything substantial, just that some sort of relationship exists, be if friendship, or something more or less."

"Ok, but I still failing to see why I am the only other option. Surely there is someone who you could take that isn't mortal enemies with your house?" He smiled at her, secretly glad he had had time to talk to Sirius over the summer with those 2-way mirrors. "Look, Ms. Greengrass, you're a Beautiful girl, and anyone would be lucky to have you on their arm, but I am not just anyone. I'm Harry Potter. Before you assume that I'm proving what Malfoy and Snape have been saying all these years, let me explain. As I'm sure you know, I'm a smidge famous in certain parts of the country. But what comes with that is not all fan groups and love letters. I've realized that there are many people who would enjoy taking advantage of my fame, and wealth. Regardless of what little I do know of my family, I am aware of the Potter's Social standing and Wealth, even before the downfall of Voldemort. I may not appear to do well in class, but I'm far from stupid Ms. Greengrass."

Daphne sat there, slightly wild eyed and said "Wow Potter, I'm impressed, that was some deep thinking."

He flashed her a cheeky grin. She just smiled back.

"Listen Potter, this isn't because I have need of your fame or money. I only need your arm, and for a few hours at that. That will get a message to Malfoy that I'm not interested, and he'll simply drive me to you, which he couldn't stand."

"Ms. Greengrass, I'm afraid that the second time I've caught you thinking me stupid. I'm perfectly aware what association with me will get you in your house. Malfoy and the others would tear you apart. So be perfectly honest with me. Why do you want to attend the ball with me?"

"_Mr. _Potter, I have explained. I don't fully expect you to understand, but please, I need your help." She was now truly pleading with Harry. 'What would Sirius do?' He thought to himself. 'He would probably demand she snog him or something.' Shaking his head, he sighed. "Fine Ms. Greengrass." Standing to leave, he added "You may have the privilege of gracing my arm to the yule ball."

Ignoring her shocked expression, he walked to the door, once again breaking her wards. This time, her turned back to her, and smiled. "Daphne, It will be my pleasure to escort you to the ball. But you get the pleasure of teaching me how to dance."

And with that, He disappeared out into the hall. By the time Daphne had reached the doorway, he had disappeared completely.

"Damn." She whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello dedicated readers. Just finished this chapter. I noticed that quite a few of you wanted longer chapters. This isn't a novel yet, but its longer that the previous ones. Most of the others were around 1.5k, this one is over 2.5k. I'll get there. Don't worry. **

**Please read and review. Thanks.**

In the dungeons, a pale man paced back and forth inside of an office full of cauldrons. Severus Snape was truly confused. It was no secret that he held quite a bit of animosity towards Harry Potter. What was a secret was his uncertainty towards the boy's change since the summer. Since his return after his third year, the boy had been more controlled, yet more alive. He seemed to be free of the odd depression he had displayed his first three years. Likely the result of his stay with his relatives, Harry had shown a propensity for meekness and for dumbing himself down.

But upon his return to Hogwarts the boy had shot up to third in potions, just behind Ms. Granger and Ms. Greengrass. It was not a simple case of studying harder or reviewing over the summer. The boy had seriously been holding back. Snape could understand why. The need to avoid attention, the necessity of inconspicuousness, even the fear of discovery where not unknown to Severus. However, the reasons for those were few, and Severus only knew of one that could be possible for Harry. The thought of it made him rather upset. While he would certainly feel no love lost for the spawn of James Potter, the mere thought the Lily's child could have been harmed by his relatives made Severus shake with rage.

Regardless, there was little he could do. Albus had told him the wards around Harry's relatives' house prevented Death Eaters and those who had harmful intentions from approaching. And in reference to his relatives, Severus was both. True, he had denounced his allegiance to Voldemort; he had still allowed that _thing_ to brand his like cattle. The point was moot now. Until the death of Tom Riddle, Severus Snape was saddled with the mark. He stopped his pacing, moving to a potion that looked black as night, and had the consistency of tar. Stirring it a few times, he threw in a sprig of hemlock. Seeing it become clear, lose its odor, and go still, he bottled it. He had finally finished the perfect poison. Completely undetectable, and incurable. If it came to it, he would see the Dark Lord dead at his feet. By any means.

In another part of the dungeons, and pale-haired boy also paced, though his thoughts were centered on a different student. Particularly, the blond-haired girl sitting on the opposite side of the Slytherin common room. After receiving the letter from her father, which he assumed informed her of the finalization of their marriage contract, she had said nothing to him. He could understand that it was shocking, and a little overwhelming. After all, he _was _a Malfoy. But it had been 4 days. Surely she had gotten over her elation. Making up his mind, he made his way over to her.

"Greengrass. We need to talk." He drawled. Noticing that she was sitting across from her friend Tracy, he continued. "Davis, leave, the purebloods need to chat."

Tracy seemed to bristle at his words. She was one of the few half-bloods in Slytherin house, and while she was accepted due to her father's status as a Slytherin and substantial wealth, Malfoy knew she didn't belong. She stood to confront him, but before she could say anything Daphne said "Tracy, just go, we can talk later." Tracy narrowed her eyes, but then nodded, and walked away.

Draco sat in her recently vacated seat, and said "Nice that someone knows how things work around here." He looked at her blank face and drawled "Well? Have you nothing to say?"

All he received was a raised eyebrow, and a simple "What are you referring to Malfoy? I have little time for useless drivel. Tell me what you want, and then leave. I have work to do."

His eyes narrowed at her. 'What is she playing at? Is she trying to be daft?' He leaned back, and spoke. "Our marriage contract, of course. Surely your father informed you of it. That is why you receive the letter on Sunday." He spoke with finality, as if there was no other option.

Daphne considered allowing a smile to appear, but decided that cold neutrality was best. "I'm sorry to have to inform you of your false intelligence, but I have received no such letter. My father simply wished to know how my schooling was progressing, and to inquire about the tournament. He is quite intrigued how your father managed to convince Fudge to revive it. After all, the minister isn't known to be so outgoing. I'm sure he took quite a bit of persuasion." She managed the entire speech with not a single twitch, but inside she was laughing merrily. She never missed the opportunity to take shots at the repulsive Malfoy heir. The additional shot at his father was just icing on the cake. The cherry on top was that she didn't launch a single insult with her words.

Malfoy seemed to be angry at her words, but merely responded in his normal drawly manner. "I assure, the Minister is perfectly capable of making his own decisions. Father just enjoys giving advice, and the Minister recognizes the genius that is synonymous with the Malfoy name. And I'm sure you must be mistaken. Father told me that our contract was progressing smoothly. I'm sure that you might have missed it in your father's letter. After all, it's not like he would refuse. No, it's common sense. Adding the Malfoy line to the Greengrass would be too good of a chance for him to pass up. It would make your family so much better, both in looks and magical power. Lord knows that Malfoys possess both in spades."

Daphne forced herself not to vomit. It was at times like this that she wondered where exactly Malfoy got this attitude, because both of his parents seemed somewhat amenable to be with, cunning, not to mention intelligent. The Youngest Malfoy seemed to lack all of these traits. While she disliked his choice in Employers, she respected the Elder Malfoys' power and political abilities. Especially Narcissa Malfoy. She often thought she could be much like her, minus being Someone's trophy wife. But Draco seemed to be the worst of his parents. His mother's snobbishness, his father's ability to bring out peoples' disdain for him, and a sense of self-importance that came from who-knows-where. She couldn't fathom how his neck held up his head. At least Potter was modest, not to metion much better looking. 'wait, where did that come from? Why am I thinking about Potter now?' she shook her head, and looked back to the annoying Malfoy heir in front of her. "Well, I have received no such letter. I will let you know if I do."

Standing she nodded to Draco, before heading off to her dorm room to think. As she walked towards the dorms, she meat Tracy's eyes, and with a casual flick of her own, Tracy stood and joined her in her procession to their room. When they arrived, they sat down on Daphne's bed. Tracy looked at her best friend, and asked the first question that came to her mind. "So, What did the ferret want?"

Daphne, not forgetting Malfoy's confrontation with Moody and his subsequent time spent as a member of the weasel family, chuckled. "He wished to enquire about our impending and unavoidable marriage." She deadpanned.

Tracy looked at her seriously. "Your father didn't sign a contract with Malfoy, did he?"

"No silly girl, he wouldn't. Not without asking me first at least." Daphne responded. "Unless he wanted to be hexed that is."

Smiling at Daphne, Tracy continued on "Ok, then Malfoy was being Malfoy. Surprise, surprise. But more importantly, what's with sending me off to the corner like a bad child?" she asked, only half-jokingly

Seeing that her friend was a little upset at her actions earlier, Daphne held up her hands to placate her. "Before you jump down my throat about it, I'm sorry. In reality, I would like nothing better than to tell Malfoy to shove off, but you understand how it is. If I did, he would have run off to daddy, and that would have caused a ton of trouble that could have been avoidable. It was better to just deal with it than raise a stink." Seeing her friend relax a little, she smirked, before jibing, "Anyway, you should know that, as a pureblood of the highest pedigree, Malfoy's mere presence is an honor. He is of course, preferable to a jumped-up half-blood like you."

Tracy smiled back at her friend, and responded "Oh really? Then of course you should have no problem if this jumped-up half-blood were to do…This!" and she grabbed a pillow and began hitting Daphne.

Shrieking, Daphne responded in the only way she could. By grabbing a pillow and fighting back.

While the two young snakes waged war under the lake, Harry sat on his own bed, looking intently at the mirror he held in his hand. While normally he wouldn't hesitate to call his godfather, as he had almost every other night since they separated at the end of his third year, he did stop to think about what he would tell Sirius. Of course, Sirius would congratulate him on bagging quite the attractive date, and with almost no effort. He would regale Harry with tales of chasing tail, and complain about Harry's ability to get the girls to chase _him_. But Harry wasn't sure if he should tell Sirius about what Daphne had said. In the end, he decided it didn't matter. He was already taking her to the ball, and there was no point in worrying. He wouldn't drop her suddenly. With his mind made up, he threw a sticking charm at the ends of his curtains, and then a silencing wards around his bed. Then he looked back to the mirror in his hand. Taking a deep breath, he said "Connect to Marauder: Padfoot. Password: I got more tail that Prongs in 7th year."

Shaking his head at his godfather's immaturity, he smiled as his faced appeared in the mirror. Quickly enlarging it, he leaned the mirror against his headboard. "Hey Padfoot," He said.

"Pup! So good to see you. It's been a while. You haven't called in 4 days. I was about to floo to Albus's office to see what was wrong. He told me you were fine after your tango with the dragon, but I was still worried." His godfather smiled back at him.

"Don't worry Padfoot, I just had a lot on my mind. Listen, I had a question for you."

"Ask away." Was his response.

"What do you know of the Greengrasses? Specifically, their political views, and their connections to death eaters and Voldemort." Harry asked

"Hmm…Greengrass, you say? Well, we were in the same class as David Greengrass, and his wife Evelyn was only a year behind us. Pretty good people, for a pair of Slytherins." Harry just rolled his eyes at his godfathers hate of all things green and serpentine.

"Come on Sirius, be serious." Harry whined, and the quickly added "And don't you dare!"

Grinning at his godson, Sirius Black just shrugged "Ok Pup, but you gave that one to me on a silver platter. David was a pretty normal student, intelligent, but not brilliant. He maneuvered the politics of Slytherin without choosing sides, something that the Greengrasses have done for years." Harry nodded, this seemed to confirm what Daphne had told him. "As for their connections to Voldemort and his death munchers, I'm not sure, but he seemed to rather avoid the hardcore bloodpurists. And Evelyn got along well enough with your mother, who tutored her often. Not that she needed it. If there is anyone who could keep up with your mother, it was Evelyn Drake. Rather like Hermione actually. Why the sudden interest in the neutrals of the Wizengamot? I know I've been teaching you about politics, but they tend not to make alliances."

Harry smirked. "Well Sirius, you know how I like to take rules and break them. I do believe that the Greengrasses are ready to take a side, and it looks like they're leaning in my favor. At least, if what Daphne said was true."

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? And who is Daphne? Did you finally get a girlfriend?"

Shaking his head, Harry responded "No, not yet anyway, though I may give it a go. No, Daphne Greengrass is a classmate who approached me earlier today asking me for a favor. It appears that she would rather avoid being saddle with Malfoy as a companion, and needed an out."

"Oh? Do tell Harry. I must say, you always tell the best stories."

Sticking his tongue out at his godfather, Harry shot back "Well your stories are just proof of your oversized ego and undersized…abilities."

Sirius, a look of affront on his face, merely said "Ok ickle Harrykins, if you want to play this game we can talk for hours about the significant difference in experience with girls between us, but I want to know about this proposal."

Not about to let Sirius get the last word, Harry said "We could also talk about the difference in satisfaction caused between you and me, but I do think you should hear this. I want your opinion, though the outcome is unlikely to change. Daphne asked me to attend the Yule ball with her in an effort to repel Malfoy, and to lay groundwork for the Greengrasses to ally themselves with the light. She believes that by attending the dance with me she would both make that statement that her family would support me if necessary, and would tell Malfoy that she wasn't interested."

Sirius was silent for a minute, and then asked "And what of her request?"

"I agreed to attend the ball with her. It seemed the right thing to do, and she appeared sincere. She seemed to almost beg me to help her. And you know me Sirius, as Hermione says; I've got that saving people thing. Plus, it's not like I'm losing a great deal in this exchange."

Sirius smirked at this. "I'll say. If she looks anything like her mother, you're making out like a bandit. I had even considered dating her mother in my 6th year, but by then she was already contracted to David. Quite the looker indeed." His eyes seemed to go out of focus, as if remembering something long past. Focusing back in on Harry he said "Look, I'm going to say this, and I don't expect you to do it, but I do want you to consider it. Send a letter to David Greengrass asking about courting Daphne, or at least attending the ball. If you want to attempt some sort of relationship with her, at least clear that obstacle with her father. Also, ask of him what he wants with any alliances, with you _or_ with your enemies. OK?"

Nodding, harry smiled at his godfather. "Thanks Sirius, I will. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Pup. Sleep tight, and dream of pretty blondes."

With that, his visage faded from the mirror. Harry just chuckled at his godfathers antics.

Looking at his wristwatch, he realized he still had an hour before midnight. He double checked his homeowork, and once he had confirmed that he was finished, he penned a letter to David Greengrass. Sending it off with Hedwig, he went off to bed. As he slipped in to the realm of Morpheus, he smiled. Images of a blonde-haired, blue-eyed witch flashed through his head.

'Ya,' he thought, 'this can't be too bad.'

**Mwahaha you have to wait until next chapter to read the letter to Daphne's father. See you then!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiya there folks! I got this chapter done early, so I'm posting it. Happy Birthday! **

**A few notes: Some have pointed out errors and mistakes in my spelling, grammar, and plot. This is perfect. I want people to find what's wrong with the story and tell me. but you should know that at the moment, this story is beta-less, so I cant do a whole lot. I can only proofread so much.**

**This chapter is about 3.3K words, so I'm working up to the length I want to get it to. Hopefully in the next few chapters I'll have it up to 5k or so. **

**Anyway, Enjoy!**

In a large manor in wales a man and his wife were sitting for breakfast, enjoying a meal of eggs and toast. Just as they were finished, an elf popped in with a letter on a silver tray. "Post for you, sir." It squeaked.

"Have you checked it for malignant magic, pips?" The man asked.

The elf nodded, saying "Of course sir, pips would never forget." As the man picked the letter off the tray, pips bowed, and disappeared with a quiet pop. The man looked at the plain wax seal on the letter, and eyebrow quirked. 'Who would send a letter so early? And why is there no family or company seal?' he thought to himself. Shaking his head, he popped the seal, and slid the letter out.

"Who's the letter from, David?" the woman sitting across from him asked. He unfolded the parchment, and read the name at the bottom. "Harry potter," He spoke incredulously. He quickly read the letter, and then handed it to his wife. She began to read, though much slower and more thoroughly than her husband.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Greengrass,_

_My name is Harry Potter, and you may or may not have heard of me before. If you have, I'm sure you think you know a lot about me. If you haven't, I shall introduce myself more comprehensively._

_As I said, my name is Harry Potter. I am currently a 4__th__ year student at Hogwarts, Gryffindor house. I enjoy eating treacle tart. I am Heir to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter. And I am taking your daughter Daphne to the Yule Ball this Christmas. _

_I know that traditionally, this letter would probably be me begging to take your daughter to the ball. However, I was made aware of your request by Daphne. I must say, it was an odd turn of events for the girl to ask the boy to the ball, but what can you do? Plus, the Potters have always spat in the face of society's expectations, or so I'm told. _

_Understand that while I am the heir to my house, I did not have a magical upbringing, and though I have begun to understand the ancient families and their little games a bit, I am still rather ignorant in these matters. So I will be blunt. I see no need for all this prancing about and casual wordplay. If you intention is to ally yourself with the 'light' and myself, then I will welcome you with open arms. If you wish to avoid being forced to ally yourselves with Voldemort and his forces, all the better. If you want to even make the alliance formal in some manner, feel free. _

_But if you are making alliances to take advantage of me or to betray me, I will ensure that you do not enjoy yourself._

_Now that I have that bit of uncomfortable hoo-ha out of the way, I'd like to make my intentions clear. I am perfectly willing to assist you in any way you need. I truly believe that everyone should have the option to make their own choices regarding their life. That is why I am glad that you are giving your daughter a choice in her life. _

_While I'm on the topic of your daughter, I figured it would be best to ask this now, to avoid this later. I formally request your permission to attempt to court your daughter. Of course, here opinion is foremost in that decision, but I want you to be aware that my intentions for accompanying your daughter to the ball are not __**all**__ perfectly noble. After all, your daughter is a wonderful girl. I must admit to being quite interested in her._

_Please write me back with your answer and with any questions or requests you might have of me, for anything. I will try my best to help you, especially in your political endeavors. _

_I eagerly await your response,_

_Harry James Potter_

_Heir to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter_

_Disciple of Padfoot and honorary Marauder. _

_p.s. Mrs. Greengrass, I've charmed this part of the parchment to be only readable to females. Quite the trick when you're trying to trick members of the opposite sex (the charm can work either way). I would like you to know, that while my interest in Daphne is somewhat physically motivated (how could it not be? Have you seen your daughter? Wonder who she gets it from?), I do have other reasons for requesting permission to court her. 1__st__, I was told it was polite to ask anyway, and I __**would **__like to get to know her. 2__nd__, I do need to branch out politically. I would greatly appreciate if we could meet sometime, to talk politics. I have an advisor who has recommended I do so (I was advised that often, regardless of the outward appearance, the women ran the household. Holding true to that, I believe I should talk to you.) Please let me know if you are interested. _

She looked up at her husband, who seemed to be contemplating several things. She noticed several emotions cross his face, but foremost amongst them were amusement and resignation. He looked back up at his wife, and sighed, saying "OK, I concede. You were correct. He was the correct choice. Should I contact him?"

Evelyn Greengrass smiled, and shook her head. "No," she said, still smiling, though her smile took on a slightly playful expression, "I will respond to Mr. Potter's letter. He and I will have to discuss a few things before I can let you men mess up all my plans."

David Greengrass simply sighed again, and said "Yes dear."

-0-

In a castle in Scotland, a young woman was lying in bed, thinking about the events of the past few days. As Daphne Greengrass contemplated her discussion with Harry Potter yesterday, she couldn't help but notice the differences between the Harry Potter of third year, and of this year. This was more than just aging or becoming more mature. Something, or someone, had caused this change in him. If she was being honest with herself, she thought the change was for the better. He was more confident, and he had a different presence. He no longer looked like a lost little boy dressed like a pauper. The new clothes and attitude definitely helped. Not to mention made him cuter. 'Wait, what? Why do I keep thinking that?' she thought to herself. Shaking her head, she got out of bed, and began to get ready for the day.

She expected today to be similar to any other Friday, History of magic first, and then charms, with a double potions period after lunch. As she walked towards the great hall, she briefly considered, talking with Potter about the ball, but though better of it. They could talk during the weekend. Today would be perfectly normal.

But though she expected a normal day, the day she got was far from it.

-0-

Harry Potter, for all the he was revered or hated for his status as the "boy-who-lived," was a pretty average person, or so he thought. Sure he got up early in the morning, had trouble sleeping, and never seemed far from some disaster, but those weren't his fault. At least, that was what he told himself. But when he woke up this morning, the first thing he thought of was the plan he had cooked up last night. Wearing, a shit-eating grin, he got up, and made his way to the communal bathrooms the 4th year boys shared. After taking care of his morning adulations, he quickly dressed and made his way down to the great hall. He noticed that Daphne wasn't there, and that, except for a few students at each table, he was one of the first down to breakfast. 'Perfect,' he thought, 'that'll hopefully give me some time to get set up.' With some complicated wand movements that Sirius had shown him over the summer, he began setting up the enchantments he would need. He was glad he had managed to copy her magical signature when they had first talked. That made his task much easier.

The last thing he was required to do was take a little trip down to the kitchens. He knew that from recollection that Daphne didn't make an appearance in the great hall until past 8. That left him almost an hour to finish and get something to eat. Arriving at the painting of a bowl of fruit, he quickly tickled the pear, and entered the kitchens. Once he had shut the door, he called out "Dobby."

With a sharp pop, the excitable little elf appeared in front of him. "What can dobby be doing for Master Harry Potter, sir?" he squeaked. Harry remembered the first time he had summoned Dobby of the summer. He had been telling Sirius about him, especially how he had managed to free Dobby from Lucius Malfoy. Sirius chuckled, and then suggested that Harry try calling him. He has said _"Worst case, you call him, and nothing happens. But it sounds like with how infatuated he is with you, he might have bonded with you after freeing him. I know it sounds weird, but before you start asking me questions, or god forbid ask Hermione about it, understand that this is one area I know more about than your friend. House elves are an interesting conundrum to muggleborn. They just see slavery, and are immediately up in arms about it. But the reality is that although house elves think, feel, and wield magic much like we do, they also depend on magic. When have you ever seen an elf eat? Never? That's because they don't. or at least, they don't have too. They survive on magic. Pure magic. But, that magic has to come from a witch or wizard. Hence, the bonding. Think of it as a symbiotic relationship. In fact, that's the leading theory. That elves are obedient and servile because they use their masters magic to live."_ Harry remembered then calling for dobby, and then having to spend 30 minutes getting the elf to calm down enough to explain what was going on. Needless to say, Dobby insisted on calling him master, and attending to his every need. Harry had managed to settle for getting Dobby to call him Harry Potter, though he still slipped in the master, and getting Dobby to restrain himself unless Harry called him. Which led to his present situation.

At the moment, Dobby was offering him a full course meal, as well as help with any schoolwork, not to mention getting anything from Diagon Ally. When Harry finally managed to get the elf to calm down, he sat and asked him "Dobby, I was hoping you could help me with a little project of mine. Before you can say anything, let me tell you what I want you to do. I need you and all the elves down here to make sure all the chocolate croissants at the Slytherin table are at the far end of the table. The end closest to the head table. Can you do that?"

Dobby nodded furiously, and said "Yes. Dobby can be doing that Master Harry Potter, sir." Smiling at the elf, Harry thanked him, which spawn an episode of wailings from the elf about his superiority as a wizard. 'honestly, he's gonna give me a complex. It's enough to make a bloke feel like Malfoy.' Harry thought. He waved goodbye to the elves as he left the kitchens.

Once he had arrived at the great hall, he took a seat at the end of the Gryffindor table, near the Slytherin side, to be able to catch Daphne as she walked past. While he waited, he dished himself up some bacon and eggs and began eating.

At around 10 after 8, he felt the ward he had set up to warn him of Daphne's approach go off. Looking around, he saw that no one was paying any attention to him, for a change, and he quietly disillusioned himself. Standing, he moved to the very end of the walk way, where the sorting always took place. Seeing Daphne enter the great hall, and look towards the Slytherin table, he crossed his fingers, hoping he was right about her. He had noticed that she seemed very focused on achieving her goals, and figured she was a fan of the quickest approach to things. Therefore, he hoped that she would make her way down the center isle and go around the Ravenclaws to reach the croissants, instead of squeezing between the already relatively full tables. When she moved down the aisle, he internally smiled, glad he was right. He drew his wand, and summoned a bouquet of roses, glad he had thought of this.

When she reached the spot in front of him, she froze, rooted to the spot. Suddenly, there was a loud ringing sound, and thousands of rose petals appeared around her. As they fluttered to the ground, romantic music began to play. Harry considered not revealing himself, and letting her stay like that until a professor released her, but he decided it would be rather mean. Instead, he dispelled the illusion on himself, and knelt in front of Daphne. Presenting her with the roses, he asked her "Daphne Greengrass, as the most beautiful girl in the entire school, will you do me the ultimate honor of gracing my arm to the yule ball?"

Looking up at her completely dumb-struck expression, he stood, chuckled, and whispered so only she could hear "You should have expected this. Surely you've heard of how bad James Potter was. I'm just doing my best to emulate him." This seemed to snap her out of her stupor. She glared at him, but he only smiled back. Suddenly, her face morphed into a playful smirk, but as her back was turned to the school, and he was blocking the professors' view, only he saw it. Then her faced slipped back into her expressionless mask, and she responded. "You know, Potter, I've hexed people for a lot less." She waited a moment, and then continued. "But I guess I better accept. No one else has had the spine to ask me. I would be honored to attend the ball with you."

His grin grew even wider. "I eagerly await the dance." He said.

She just stared back. "I'll see you outside the great hall at 7:30, and I'll be wearing blue. Make sure you look presentable." She said, and brushed past him.

He made his way back to his seat as she made her way to hers. Even as he sat down, he began to hear whispers of "oh that was so romantic," and "I wish I get asked like that." Smiling to himself, he finished his breakfast. When he had finished, he looked at his watch, and noticed he had 15 minutes before his first class of the day, herbology with the 'Puffs. He made his way out of the great hall, and went down to the greenhouses. On the walk down, he pulled out the piece of parchment Daphne had slipped into his pocket. Opening it, he quickly read it.

Harry,

Meet me in the last room on the third floor corridor, this Saturday, midnight. We need to talk.

Daphne

Smirking, he quickly incinerated the parchment, and entered greenhouse 4, getting ready for class.

-0-

After dinner, Draco Malfoy sat in the Slytherin common room, thinking about what had happened today at breakfast. He couldn't fathom why Daphne had accepted Potter's invitation to the ball. He simply couldn't formulate a reason. Noticing her enter the common room, he stood, moved to the middle of the room, and said "Greengrass. What the hell was that?"

Daphne simply raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm sure you're referring to _something_ Malfoy. I'm just not sure what it is."

He narrowed his eyes. "Don't play dumb Daphne, it's unbecoming of a pureblood such as you or I. I'm talking about breakfast and Potter."

"Oh, you mean my attending the dance with him? Well, besides it not being your business in the first place, I was not incorrect in my statement. No one else had asked me, and I figured, why not?" She said. "Look at it this way. I'm just attempting to get closer to Potter. This way, I can learn all of his secrets. This is, after all Draco, the house of _cunning_."

He scoffed. "Potter wouldn't let you get close to him. He's too big-headed for that. And as for no one asking you, that doesn't matter. You could have turned him down. Anyone would have been better than Potter. Here's what we'll do. I'll take you to the ball, and you can tell Potter to shove off. Better yet, I'll tell him myself." He finished with a smirk.

"Oh Draco, what makes you think I would do that?" She asked in response

He looked at her like she was joking. "Well, obviously you would rather attend the ball with a perfect pureblood like me, rather than some jumped-up half-blood like Potter. We're honestly a picture-perfect match. I won't let you attend with someone like Potter." He spat out the last line.

Now it was her turn to narrow her eyes. "Be careful Draco, you sound like you think you own me."

"Of course I don't own you. But since we are contracted to marry, it would only make since for you to accompany me to the ball." He said. "So that's what you'll do. Plus, you would benefit much greater from my presence than that of Potter's." He finished with an air of finality.

She began to outright glare at him. "Listen very closely to me Malfoy. We are not contracted to marry, and I will not be attending the ball with you. I'm sorry that potter had the balls to ask me first, but if you had a spine at all, you would have already asked me, instead of depending on daddy to get you a marriage contract. So I _will_ be going to the ball with potter. If you have a problem with that, you may take it up with either him or me. I'm sure both experiences promise to be eye opening." She was breathing heavily at the end of her small speech, but she was singing on the inside.

"Potter? I could wipe the floor with him. What do you expect? I'm a pureblood. As for you, while you may also be a pureblood, I am a Malfoy. We only produce the best wizards. You couldn't beat me, though you would last longer that Potter would." He bragged. "You should just accept the inevitable and attend with me. If not now, by the end of the year, you _will_ be my betrothed. So I will only warn you now. Be very careful about what you say next."

Daphne smirked, thinking about how Harry would destroy Malfoy in a duel. "Malfoy, I grow tired of this. While I'm sure daddy has told you how great you are, you wouldn't stand a chance against me. Now, if you will excuse me, I have work to do." And she brushed past him towards the dorms. As she moved alongside him, he reached out, and grabbed her arm, saying "Hey! I wasn't done with-" and got no further.

As soon as she felt him grab her arm, she whipped out her wand, and shot a low-powered, localized freezing charm at him. "There's a reason I'm called the ice queen, Malfoy," she said, "That one can be healed by madam Pomfrey. You touch me again, ill freeze it off. Got it?" and without waiting for an answer, she stormed off to her dorm.

As she moved down the hall to her room, she heard the scream from Draco as he tried to melt the ice covering his genitals. She smirked. 'Mother was right. That charm really is useful.'


	6. Chapter 6

**WOW! That was a doozy to write. So, I've realized that my story is probably flashing a few plot holes, so let me attempt to clear that up.**

**For the purpose of the story, Tracy Davis doesn't exist. I realize that many people enjoy having Tracy mess with harry, but I just don't want to deal with it. That's right. I'm lazy. **

**Also, in case you've missed it, assume that Harry has been using the mirror to talk to Sirius since the summer, and that Sirius has done several things, including cowing Harry's aunt and uncle, and getting Harry motivated for school, as well as educating him about the Potter Family. **

**This is about the length I'm going to try and make the chapters, around 6.5-7k words. I think that is a good length**

**Anyway, enough of me. Enjoy! Read! Review!**

In the office of the Potions professor at Hogwarts, a man sat in a chair at his desk, contemplating recent events. He looked to the clock his wall, noticing it was past 11. He sighed.

Severus Snape considered himself to be a patient man. He put up with James Potter and his cronies for 7 years, and had weathered another 3 with his spawn. In 10+ years of having to deal with the Potter men in one form or another, he was confident in his ability to hold his tongue, and think before acting. But at the moment, it was taking all of his self-control not to slap the piss out of the young Malfoy heir lying in the hospital wing. The boy had managed to try his patience in ways that James Potter team-up with Sirius Black never got close to achieving. How the boy was still alive was a miracle. Shaking his head, he left his office, and made his way down Madam Pomfrey's stronghold.

Entering the Hospital wing, he noticed Draco lying in a bed near her office, moaning about something while she stood at her potions cabinet muttering to herself and shaking her head. Deciding to deal with the impudent brat later, he strode over to Madam Pomfrey. As he approached, he noticed that she was looking through all of her potions, but seemed unable to find what she was looking for. 'How odd,' He thought, 'Madam Pomfrey is nothing if not organized, and I know for certain she has almost every available healing potion in stock. What potion is she looking for? I know the drought of living death would shut the boy up, but I don't keep that in stock.' Smiling to himself, he came alongside her, and asked "What are you looking for? And how is Draco?"

She briefly looked at him, before responding. "Mr. Malfoy is fine," she said closing the cabinet, "But I can't find a potion or spell to remedy his…affliction." Curious at her word choice, he looked over at his young house member. "And what would that be?" he questioned.

She walked over to his bed, and Snape followed. "I am unsure as to the curse or charm, but his genitals have been frozen in ice. I've only seen this once before if recent memory is accurate, and then a few times over 15 years ago. To the best of my knowledge, the only cure is to let the ice thaw normally. Any magical attempt to melt the ice only causes it to grow colder and causes great pain to the unfortunate 'prisoner.' The problem is that if this were normal ice, it would melt in a span of hours. Body heat and room temperature would see to that. But this ice seems to regenerate itself. The only way to melt it is to keep the subject in a hot room for several days, and not give the ice any chance to refreeze. The last time this happened, it was to Marcus Flint two years ago. He was confined to a room that was kept at 45 degrees Celsius for over 2 days. The issue is the strain this puts on the body. You have to keep the rest of the body from overheating, but you can't use magic near the ice, as that activates the ice's aversion to heating, which seems to extend to all magic. Even a cloth I enchanted to be permanently cold set the ice off when I entered the room with it. Basically, I had to cool water outside of the room, and bring it in and cool off Mr. Flint several times."

Digesting the information, he looked to Draco, noticing that the boy was unconscious. "Why isn't he awake? Shouldn't he know what is going to have to happen?" He asked the matron. She smirked a little, before saying "Mr. Malfoy has already been informed of his current situation. After hearing the outcome, he became somewhat demanding, and then hysterical when I told him I was unable to fix his little problem with magic. I had to stun him. Still, I did check to see if I had any potions or salves to raise his body temperature in a specific area. But that would probably activate the spells defense mechanism, and I don't dare try while he is unconscious. Unfortunately, I suddenly find myself unable to remember the spell to revive stunned people, so I'm at a loss. However, it's not all bad at the moment." At her statement, he raised an eyebrow in silent question. She grinned in response. "At least now my hospital wing is quiet again."

He chuckled, but was silent. After a moment, he spoke up. "I'm sorry, but I am going to have to tell Lucius and Narssica about this. Expect a visit from them. They need to be informed of his situation, and give permission for this treatment. I might be able to convince them to wait until tomorrow, as it is Saturday, provided of course that Draco is in no immediate danger or risk from this curse."

She waved him off, saying "Of course not. Merely experiencing a bit of discomfort. He is fine." Snape nodded at her words, and made to leave. Turning back to the older women, has said "You know, I must agree with you. The _rennervate_ charm is dreadfully hard to remember at times. I find that after a bout of particularly loud noises, I can hardly recall what it does. Good Night madam Pomfrey." She smirked at him, but merely said "Good Night Severus." And with that he left to return to his office. He had a floo-call to make.

-0-

The next evening, a young man with hair that was as dark as the night was sitting in the Gryffindor common room. Sitting across from him were probably the most high maintenance pair of twins he had ever met. He had been working on a charms essay over the summoning charm Professor Flitwick had given him as extra credit. He was finishing up his last paragraph when he noticed two people sit down across from him. Holding up a finger to stall them, he finished the paper, and after quickly waving his wand to dry the ink, rolled it up and stuck it in his bag to give to the diminutive professor the next time he found him.

Looking up, he noticed the bright red hair of the weasly twins, attached to said twins, seated at the table. Crossing his arms and leaning back, he asked "What can I do for you gentlemen tonight? Need advice for a prank? Need help with a prank? Need to be pranked?" The twins grinned at him, and responded in their unique back and forth manner.

"No Ickle Harrykins."

"We have no need for your minuscule pranking skilss."

"Nor do we believe you would have the power-"

"Not to mention the pair-"

"To try and prank us."

"We have need of an answer from you."

Harry leaned forward, resting his arms on the table. "Before you ask, is this about Ron?"

The twins grinned again. "Indeed it is."

"Ickle Ronny said you had become a nerd."

"But he didn't mention that you had become a detective as well."

Harry grinned back, saying "I'm sure there are many things Ron hasn't mentioned. But you have a question, and I probably have an answer."

"2 for 2 Harry. Very good." One of the twins responded.

The other grinned at his doppelganger, and then turned to Harry seriously.

"What did you do?"

Harry's eyebrows quirked, but simply motioned for elaboration.

"To Ron. He's been complaining about you being an ass all week." Twin 2 said

His compatriot added "Not that's not much different than the rest of the year so far."

"True," was the rejoinder, "But that was about the tournament. We have no idea where this wave of vitriol is from."

Holding out his hand to stop their byplay, he sighed, before starting to tell the twins had happened last Saturday. "Look Guys, you know as well as I do that Ron is an arse. I realize that you don't have all the info, and I will work to remedy that, but I don't need to defend myself against him."

"Well, then, go on. What's going on with the two of you" The twins said simultaneously.

Rubbing his face with his hand, he began his tale. "Well, this all came to a head after the first task. Basically, Ron approached me and told me the he realized I _had_ been telling the truth about my name coming from the Goblet. And because he now realized this, we could be friends again. Suffice to say, I tore into him quite a bit, and then Charlie had to stop your brother from pulling his wand on me. I'm sorry to say that had he tried to hex me, you two might have become the youngest Weasley sons."

One of the twins spoke up. "Well, actually, George would have been the youngest. You see, I was born first."

George, as he had been identified, immediately protested, but was stopped when Fred held up his hand. "Seriously, though, what did Ron do to tick you off enough?"

Harry moved his hands so they made a triangle with the table, and then answered Fred. "It was a culmination of things actually. This year with the tournament has been part of it for sure, but that fact that Ron constantly belittles Hermione about homework and books, and distracts me from the same are also a big factor. After some urging from a friend, I have stopped slacking with my schoolwork, and begun actually doing homework and trying in class. Ron, being Ron, has decided that I've 'been listing to Hermione's nagging too much, and need to loosen up with some quidditch.' regardless of the fact that my interest in quidditch is based around flying and beating Malfoy, there is no quidditch cup this year, so what's the point? Besides that, he is lazy, belligerent, inconsiderate of others, ignorant, and all-in-all and awful friend, both to me _and _Hermione. So forgive me if I don't seem willing to make up with Ron."

The twins were nonplused at the speech. When they finally regained the ability to speak, they looked at each other, before turning back to Harry. They both stood and, in unison, said "We're sorry Harry."

Fred took the lead. "Ickle Ronny said you had been out of line about something."

George followed behind him. "We were just checking for ourselves."

"good thing we did though."

"Yep. It appears that Ronnykins is the one out of line."

"True. We might need to have a chat with our baby brother."

"Quite right Fred. Maybe a lesson in etiquette?"

"Or in not being a git?" Harry Interjected.

"Indeed." Said Fred. "That was almost good enough to be funny Harry. Keep it up, and maybe by 7th year you'll be as funny as us."

"but probably only at the same level as our 3rd year."

"Yes but that was quite the year."

"Indeed. Ickle Harrykins came that year"

"Oh, sweet memories."

Well guys, I hate to burst your bubble, but unless you missed my warm up in the great hall yesterday morning, I have surpassed you in pranking ability." Harry said. "I'll admit, you're good, but I was trained by the best." Rising to leave, he threw his bag over his shoulder, and said "Excuse me gentlemen, I have a prior engagement."

"Wait Harry!" George shouted after him as he made his way to the portrait hole. "Don't leave us hanging. Who trained you?"

"Yeah," added Fred. "I want to know who makes you think you're better than us. Got to be a nutter to think that."

Harry grinned and, after making sure no one else was in the common room, turned his nose up. "I know you were inspired by the Marauders, but I was trained by none other than Padfoot of the Marauders. Having Sirius Black as your godfather is a benefit at times." And not waiting to hear their cries of shock, he stepped outside the common room. Quickly stepping to the side, he threw on his invisibility cloak.

Almost immedietly, the portrait burst open, and the twins jumped out, looking around for him. "He's gone," One twin said. The other one sighed, and said "I can't believe he pranked us like that. This calls for revenge."

"Oh I agree brother. I agree." The first one responded.

-0-

Daphne Greengrass had made sure to arrive early to the meeting place, and had set up several strong wards, mostly silencing and privacy wards, though there was one put up to influence people to be more honest. The only downside to the wards was that she was affect by it as well.

She then transfigured two of the hard wooden chairs into more comfortable armchairs, and arranged them facing each other. Seeing nothing else to be done, she took a seat, and waited to for Harry Potter to show up.

She didn't have to wait long. At about 10 to midnight, he walked through the door chuckling. Seeing her already there, he raised an eyebrow, but took the seat across from her. After a minute of awkward silence, he asked "Privacy wards?"

A little startled, both at the sudden noise and her wards being noticed, she just stared at him for a moment, before answering his question. "Yes. I figure that this conversation will be both long and sensitive in nature." Her words were cold and distant.

"Well," He responded. "You were the one to call this little pow-wow. What's on the agenda?"

"First off, What the hell was that yesterday morning?" She asked, somewhat angrily

"Hmm? Oh you mean asking you to the dance? Don't all girls want to be asked to the ball by a dashing young man presenting them with flowers and compliments?"

"Sure, but maybe you didn't get it when I said that this matter was delicate and that the purebloods play a game with these type of events. Games have rules Potter, and you can't just break them."

"Well Daphne, you know what they say. Rules were meant to be broken" Harry said cheekily. Before she could retort, he continued on. "Plus, unless I'm mistaken, this whole situation is meant to get the message out to the light that you are choosing a side, as well as to send a message to Malfoy to stay away. Though, if the Hogwarts rumor mill is accurate, you've done an adequate job of that already."

"I may have hexed him yes, but that won't get through to him. That's what this is for: To convince Malfoy that I am in no way interested."

"Then I fail to see what the problem is. If the point of us attending the ball together is to send a message, being public about our plans to do so would be a more effective message, no? This also allows for a modicum of plausible deniability about your intentions. In private, with both the light and Malfoy, we can be upfront about our intentions, but in public, we are simply attending because I find you attractive, and I was the first to ask you."

Daphne sat in stunned silence for a minute. Then she tilted her head to the side. "When did you get so smart Harry?"

Chuckling, Harry said "Over the summer, I had a friend recommend I try harder in my studies, and that I stop acting like an idiot. So I did as he recommended. I stopped dumbing myself down to the middle of the pack, and I started paying attention to my surroundings. Like how you like chocolate croissants. Or how in potions class Professor Snape has a habit of flinching every time Malfoy opens his mouth to say something to me."

"Hmm…I havnt noticed the last one, though I understand. If I were Snape, I would be worried about you killing Malfoy one of these days."

Harry smirked. "I admit, the thought has crossed my mind once or twice."

"That makes perfect sense. I often feel the same way." She suddenly grinned evilly "But, what's this about you paying more attention and me being attractive?"

Not one to back down, or at least not since his lessons with Sirius, Harry grinned back at her. "Well Ms. Greengrass, the mirrors in Slytherin must be broken, for you are quite stunning."

She blushed. "Well…That was bold of you." Daphne knew she was attractive, but men tended to shy away from mentioning her appearance for fear of appearing to be only interested because of them. Not that she did already know that. But never had someone actually come out and said it. It was actually a nice feeling. "You certainly know how to compliment a girl Potter. With a little bit of work, you might turn out to be decent."

"Why thank you Daphne. I agree; I do know how to compliment a girl. In fact, I know how to do a lot more than that to a girl." He said, waggling his eyebrows.

Daphne giggled, then immediately thought to herself 'What am I doing? Daphne Greengrass doesn't giggle. The Ice Queen of Slytherin does _not_ giggle. What is he doing to me? Every time I think about his perfect, green eyes, or I see that damnable grin…' Shaking her head, she said "You're incorrigible Potter."

He just grinned and laughed. "Maybe, but some say that it's part of my charm." He looked at her, and quietly said "Look Daphne, I'm not going to lie to you. I find you incredibly attractive, that's for sure. But I also find myself incredibly interested in meeting and getting to know the real Daphne, not the one I see in class. If you want to just go to the ball, and be done with it, that's fine. However, there's a Hogsmeade trip next weekend, and I would like to know if you would accompany me for the duration of the day."

Daphne smiled at him, leaned in, and asked him "Potter, are you asking me out on a date?"

Harry leaned in so that he was only a few inches from her. "Only if you want me to." He said.

Blushing, Daphne was about to pull her head back, when she thought better, and leaned in even further. Placing her lips next to his ear, she whispered. "I would love to." Leaning back, she looked him in the eye. "But if you try to kiss me Potter, I swear I will freeze your bits off."

He grinned that damnable grin that was starting to make her heart flutter every time she saw it, and said "You know, it might be worth it, if only to spend a moment more in your company." He reached out, and grabbed her hand, which he pulled towards himself. Brushing his lips against her knuckles, he said "Daphne, I would be honored if you would consider joining me next weekend for the Hogsmeade trip."

Daphne managed to hold in her laughter until she had answered with "I would be happy to join you." After getting that out, she began to laugh, and after a moment, Harry joined her. After a few minutes of enjoying the comedy of the moment, Harry turned back to her, and asked "Ms. Greengrass, is there anything else you would like to talk about tonight?"

Daphne, who was slightly startled at the sudden change in tone, looked back up at him. She expected to see the neutral, serious face he had worn during their first meeting when he had called her that, but instead she found him smiling at her, and she couldn't help but let her mind wander. 'How does he smile like that? Does he understand what that grin does to most of the girls at this school? Even Pansy has admitted that it's cute, and she hates him!' shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she said "No Harry, I'm good. I'll see you in Potions on Tuesday."

As Harry left, she couldn't help but wonder why she had agreed to go to Hogsmeade with him so readily. She supposed one factor was that since he started dressing right, he looked a whole lot better. She also couldn't understand where this sudden attraction to Harry was coming from. 'I've started calling him Harry now?' She asked herself. Somewhere in her head a voice answered 'Ever since he started calling you Daphne. What's wrong with calling him Harry? It's his name after all. Plus, you _are_ going on a date with him next week.' She thought about it, and then responded 'But why all this thought about him personally. The only reason I'm even talking to him id because of this ball and what my father wants.' The voice was silent, and then simply asked 'Are you sure that's the only reason?'

Daphne sat there for a moment, firstly confused as to why she was arguing with herself, and also slightly bothered that she had lost the argument with herself. Shaking her head, she stood, and left the room, dispelling the wards she had place earlier.

-0-

As Harry walked back to the Gryffindor common room, he kept his face as controlled as possible, but inside he was dancing every dance he knew, and he felt like his chest was about to burst. He needed to tell Sirius, if not to keep him informed, then to brag. As he reached the portrait, he quickly whispered "Balderdash," and made his way through the common room up to his dorm. As expected, all his dorm mates were asleep, with Ron and Neville snoring like chainsaws. He made his way past their beds, and climbed into his bed.

Closing the curtains with a sticking charm and flicking up a silencing charm, he pulled out Sirius's mirror, and enlarged it. He said "Connect to marauder: Padfoot. Password: I got more tail than Prongs in 7th year." As the visage of his godfather came into view, he said "Sirius, you gotta change the password, it's getting annoying."

"Sure cub, anything you want." Sirius said. "Speaking of things you want, what is it? I'm chatting up this pretty muggle girl; I had to excuse myself because of you."

"Well, as pretty as I'm sure she is, she isn't Daphne Greengrass, so I believe the day is mine Padfoot." Harry said with a smirk.

Sirius merely narrowed his eyes at him, and said "You know pup, calling to gloat about getting a bird is something your father would do." His smile grew, and said "I'm glad that you're turning out more like James would have wanted you to."

"Thanks Sirius." Harry said.

"But really Harry is there anything important you need. I'd like to get back to chasing tail. You've lit a fire under me. I can't let you pass me up." Sirius said, looking determined.

Harry laughed, and said "No Padfoot, I'm done. Good night."

Sirius waved, and after saying "Good night pup," closed the connection.

Harry slid into bed, grinning about finally betting his godfather at something involving the fairer sex.

-0-

The next morning, Madam Pomfrey released Draco Malfoy from her care, all the ice having been melted. He strutted out of the infirmary, boasting about his magic being so strong that he only needed a day to recover, where flint had required more than two. Madam Pomfrey was too tired to tell him that the quick recovery was due to a significant difference in the size of the affected area. She also did want to have him in her hospital wing from a moment more than necessary. While she wanted to heal everyone she could, she also was human, and also hated people like Mr. Malfoy.

She had had quite the long day. She had expected to see Lucius Malfoy storm into her office demanding she heal Draco in the quickest fashion, and that she avoid the 'filthy muggle way' she was suggestion he be treated. Instead, on her desk Saturday morning she had found a simple letter.

_Madam Pomfrey,_

_My Husband and I give you permission to treat our son with any method you think best to heal him, provided it isn't dangerous. _

_Sincerely, _

_Narcissa Malfoy_

She certainly hadn't expected that level of care from the boy's parents, though she had to admit that if she had to put up with the boy for a whole summer, she would probably feel the same way. Regardless, she had begun the treatment immediately, and was astonished at how quickly the ice had melted. That was, until she got a good look at the body part it had been previously covering. After seeing that she had had two thoughts. The first was 'Ah, so that is why it melted so quickly.' And the second was 'Dear lord! I hope that is just the cold making it shrink. Otherwise, I need to go burn out my eyes and them obliviate myself!'

Shaking her head, glad that she had magic to help remove unsavory memories, she set about cleaning the hospital wing, and then sent a letter to Professor Snape telling him Draco would in fact be ready for class on Monday.

-0-

On Tuesday, Harry stood outside the potions classroom with the rest of the Gryffindors, waiting for the door to open. He couldn't help but shoot glances at Daphne every now and then. He also couldn't help but notice Malfoy glaring at him even more so than normal. He smirked, and asked him "Hey Draco, how are the boys doing? I heard they had a rough weekend."

Malfoy's face reddened, and drew his wand as he shouted "You know what Potter, how about I show you why a jumped-up half-blood should look up to me." Before he could even try to cast a spell, Harry had his out and pointed at him. However, his attentiveness was unnecessary, as Snape was there. However, instead of shouting at Harry as he was wont to do, he barked "Mr. Malfoy, that will be enough. There is not spellfire in the halls, unless you need to be reminded of the rules at Hogwarts. I have a list." He looked at Malfoy, who appeared to be unable to think coherently. When he finally managed to say something, the first words out of his mouth were "But Potter" However, Snape cut him off. "My Malfoy," He said, "I'm sure Mr. Potter is perfectly capable of putting his wand away without your guidance; however you seem to be unable to follow directions. I think we can go over that tonight in detention. 8 pm, my office." And with that, he turned and strode into his room, the door opening as soon as he approached it.

He reached the front of the room, and turned, saying "Well, what are you waiting for? Take your seats. I don't have time to instruct you dunderheads how to sit down." The Slytherins and Gryffindors scrambled to find their seats, but Harry felt daring. He moved over to the table that Daphne usually occupied. Seeing her already there, he quietly asked "May I join you?" to which she simply nodded.

This action seemed to upset two different people, and once again, Snape surprised him by not being one of them. He just look at Harry, then look away as if it was nothing more than a normal occurrence. No, Malfoy's outrage at Harry's seating arrangement was quite understandable, given his hate for Harry, and apparent desire for his table mate. The surprising one was Ronald Weasley. Harry was well aware of his dislike for all things Slytherin, but what really surprised Harry was why the hell Ron cared. He had made it perfectly clear to Ron that they were no longer friends. Ron should have no reason to be upset. 'Whatever,' thought Harry, 'I'll deal with him if I need to.'

Snape began class per his usual standard, by telling them what they were brewing, today the wit-sharpening potion, and that instructions were on the board. Harry began to grab ingerdients while Daphne started their cauldron going. Harry Brought the ingredients back, and quickly copied down the instructions. He looked down at his paper, and check the board several times. Both said

_Use knife to cut off two pieces of ginger root and add to cauldron. Potion should turn from blue to green._

_Add armadillo bile until potion turns blue._

_Grind scarab beetles in pestle, sprinkle in cauldron until potion turns red._

_Add more armadillo bile until potion turns blue._

_Chop four more pieces of ginger root and add to cauldron. Potion should turn green._

_Stir clockwise until potion turns yellow._

Harry noticed that something was off. It took a moment, but Harry realized that the 4th line should say yellow, not blue. Looking up at Professor Snape, who seemed to be looking at him with interest, Harry walked over to his desk. "Something the matter, Mr. Potter?" he asked, the normal level of vitriol in voice absent. Harry looked at the potions master for a moment, and then said "Yes, actually, there is something off about the instructions on the board-" but he was cut off by Snape saying "If you follow the directions on the board, you will find that you complete the objective of today's exercise. If there is nothing else, Ms. Greengrass needs your assistance brewing the potion."

Harry moved back to the station he was sharing with Daphne, but not before looking back at Snape who seemed to be smug about something, yet it didn't seem directed at him, more like at the rest of the class. He seemed disappointed that no one else had pointed out the error. 'He must be testing us!' though Harry. 'That's…actually pretty smart.' Smirking a little, he sidled back in next to Daphne. "I don't actually need your help Potter." She said, though the way she said Potter definitely sounded different than the way Malfoy said it. "Well then, forgive me, but what if I need _your_ help, Ms. Greengrass?" he asked, slightly innocently, though his tone left no room to assume he was actually asking for help.

She just shook her head, and said "Get to work." They worked in silence for the rest of the class, though Harry made sure to follow the correct instruction for line 4 of the instructions. At the end of the class, his and Daphne's potion was the perfect yellow color, while the rest of the class had had mixed results. Hermione, who had worked alone, had a potion that was more yellow-orange, but was passable. However, Ron, who had worked with Seamus and Dean, had produced a potion that was dark blue, and swirled about violently in his vial. Snape smirked upon seeing the concoction the boy had procured.

"Mr. Weasly, what have you for me today?" he ask, somewhat mockingly. Ron just glared at the man, but answered "A wit-sharpening potion, Sir." Though he said 'sir' with the same tone that one would describe excrement. Snape just smiled bigger. "Well Mr. Weasley, If you were to drink this, you would find that your wit would not be sharpened. In fact, this potion would cause your brain to liquefy, and leak out of your ears. Though, if you were attempting to do better in my class, drinking this might be a viable option." Harry found himself chuckling at Ron's expression, but the hot-headed boy managed to hold his tongue. Snape moved on to Malfoy, whose combined effort with Crabbe and Goyle had produced a bright pink mixture. Snape just sneered, and said "Mr. Malfoy, it would appear that working with Misters Crabbe and Goyle is detrimental to your classwork. I would suggest a new partner, or perhaps working solo. I do my best work alone, after all."

Then Snape turned to Harry. "Mr. Potter. What have we here? A perfectly brewed potion? Of course, Ms. Greengrass was rather helpful, no? Regardless, I think distancing you from Mr. Weasley's potion making…attempts…has been rather beneficial. You will work with Ms. Greengrass for the rest of the year. Maybe we can make an adequate potion maker out of you." He strode to the front of the class, and said, now, to those of you who failed to make a passable potion, which would be all except for misses Greengrass and Granger and Mr. Potter, what was wrong with your potions? No one? Perhaps Mr. Potter can explain. He was, the only one to ask about it, after all. Mr. Potter?" he looked to Harry.

"Professor, the 4th line of the instructions told us to add armadillo bile until the potion turned blue." Harry responded "The correct color we are looking for is yellow. By waiting until it turns blue, you end up putting in three times as much bile, which has the potential of creating potions with less…benign…purposes." Snape nodded in his direction. "Very good Mr. Potter. They is hope for you yet. See me after class. For those who were unsuccessful in brewing the potion, I want 18 inches on the importance of double checking instructions on potions. You three who completed the potion, I will not be seeing you next class as we will be rebrewing this potion. I will see you next week. Class Dismissed.

Harry nodded in Daphne's direction, and waved goodbye to Hermione, as he had a free period this afternoon, while she had runes. He waited until everyone else had left the room before approaching Professor Snape's desk. "Did I do something wrong Professor?" he asked, somewhat nervously. This was the first time he was alone with the potions instructor, and he was unsure what to expect.

Snape looked at him for a moment and then asked "Mr. Potter, did you know I was a friend of your mothers?" This question took Harry by surprise, and he just shook his head. "Well, I was, at least until the end of our 5th year. I meet Lily Evans when we were still children, around 9 years old. I lived in the muggle world, as my father was a muggle. I saw your mother doing magic one day, and introduced myself as a fellow magic user. I then had to spend the next 2 years explaining everything I knew about magic to your mother. She was rather like Ms. Granger in her obsession with knowledge."

"Ya, Sirius once said something like that." Seeing the potions master's look, he said "Sorry for interrupting." Snape just tilted his head in acknowledgement, and pushed on "Well, it was around that time that I met your aunt." He looked up at Harry, and took a deep breath. "Why don't you take a seat," he said, conjuring a chair for Harry.

"Harry, I know that for 3 years, I have been a rather unfair teacher, even outright cruel to you. I understand that this might be difficult to overcome, but I am truly sorry. You have to understand. I met your father on the train to Hogwarts my first year, and we were enemies from the get go. It wasn't until late 7th year that we…worked out…our differences. When you arrived your first year, I thought you would be the exact same as your father. Arrogant, hot-headed, and a little bit of a bully. Rather like Mr. Malfoy, actually. I'm sorry if what I'm saying upsets you, but it's the truth."

Harry actually smiled. "Actually, Professor, Sirius told me most of this already. I know that my father was a bully, especially towards you. But I've decided that I'm only going to emulate the best of my father. Also, Sirius would like me to tell you 'I'm sorry for 6th year.' I'm not sure what he's talking about, but I guess you do, so I'll tell him you got the message."

Snape chuckled, and said "Just like Black to wait 16 years to apologize." Harry chuckled as well, and responded "Yeah, I know how he is. Though, you might have to forgive him. He did spend 13 of those years in prison." Snape actually smile, and said, "Thank you, Harry. But I wanted to talk to you about a couple other things. I want to get this over with, so bear with me. As I said, I met your aunt not after meeting your mother. Petunia was the opposite of Lily in almost every way." Harry nodded, he had never thought his mother could be like his aunt, but now he had confirmation. Snape continued on "I caught on relatively quick that your aunt had no love for magic. Normally, this wouldn't concern me, as she is a muggle. However, once I learned that you had lived with her, I became somewhat worried. Now, what we are going to discuss does not leave this room, yes?"

When Harry nodded, he took another deep breath, and said "My childhood was, to put it lightly, not very pretty. I lived with a man who hated one of the basic parts of my being, my magic. I did not have a good time living in that house, and often spent as much time as possible away from it. I have gotten the feeling that you are in a similar situation. I know Petunia dislike magic, but I doubt she would hate it as much as my father did. However, I did once come across your uncle, rather by accident, by met him none the less. Harry, I need you to be honest with me. Did he ever hit you?" Snape asked with deadly seriousness.

Harry momentarily reflected of the fact that of all the professors to have this discussion with, he was having it with Professor Snape. He looked his potions master in the eyes, before nodding. Snape steeped his hands in front of his face, and sat silent for a few minutes. he then said to Harry "don't worry about it anymore Harry. I will be having a chat with Dumbledore about your living arrangements. However, I would like you to come back to my office Saturday afternoon, from 2-4, so that we may chat about this. What your uncle did was incredibly wrong, and I want to have the chance to discuss your feelings and help you get through the abuse. Muggles have made many advances in such matters, and I believe it prudent to meet."

Harry nodded, but then asked "Um, Professor?" when Snape nodded for him to continue, he said "Um, I was actually planning on taking Daphne to Hogsmeade this Saturday." Snape smiled. "That is alright Harry," he said, "We can meet on Sunday, the same time. Harry nodded. Snape continued on "This brings me to my next topic. While I personally have no objections to your relationship with Ms. Greengrass, I hope that you understand what you are doing my consorting with her."

Harry nodded again, saying "We've talked about it sir, and Daphne and I have come to understanding about the ramifications of this." Snape simply inclined his head. "Very well Mr. Potter," he said. "But, I hope you understand that I must warn you against doing anything untoward to Ms. Greengrass, both of fear of her wand, or my wrath. Do not hurt her." Harry shook his head. "I won't sir."

"Good." The potions master said, standing. Harry followed suit. "One last thing, Mr. Potter. I will continue to be a fair teacher in class, and will refrain from replacing you with your father, so long as you continue to refrain from purposefully dumb-down your grades, and you treat Ms. Greengrass well. Are we understood?" Harry nodded, and said "Yes Sir."

"Good then. As I believe it, lunch starts in a few minutes, so you must hurry if you do not wish to be late." Snape said, dismissing him. As Harry reached the door, he heard the professor call out, "Remember, Sunday 2-4, my office."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hiya! Been awhile, hasn't it. Sorry. I had school. Still do. Get over it. **

**I plan to continue working on this when I can. I really don't know what my plan is for the summer, but my job might make updating more difficult. We'll see. **

**I hope you enjoy the chapter. Plenty of goodies. There are, and will continue to be discrepancies in this story, as it is beta-less, and I am lazy. Get over it. **

**Read and Review! Thanks!**

Entering the great hall for dinner that night, Harry made his way over to Hermione and sat down. He began to assemble himself a plate of food, but before he could consume it, he was assaulted with questions from his bookish friend. "Harry James Potter, what on earth have you been doing for the past 3 years? I can't believe you. I spent 3 whole years believing you were abysmal at potions, just to see that you can not only brew a successful potion, but you have memorized directions to potions not mentioned in the textbook." Hermione was glaring at Harry, who was unsure how to react.

He figured that his best chance at survival would be quick and easy, the honest, whole truth. "Hermione, um…you know how Siri-Snuffles told me he would keep in touch with me over the summer?" seeing his friend nod, he said "Well, he gave me this mirror that works as a two-way communications device. All I have to do is say his name, and a password, and I can see and talk to him as though he were right in front of me."

Sighing exasperatedly, Hermione said "But that doesn't explain potions earlier." Holding up his hands to slow her down, Harry continued with his story. "Snuffles recommended that I quite messing around in school, and start applying myself more. So, I looked through my books for the year, and when I was finished, I asked Snuffles about getting more books. He responded by sending me a book. When I asked him about it, he told me that it was a master book to the entire Black Family Library, including the family grimoire. He said that normally, I couldn't read it, but since he had adopted me as his son, I could. It contained over 100,000 books, over hundreds of topics."

Hermione looked as though some one had taken Christmas, Halloween, and her birthday, and smashed them together, and then made it a week-long festival. "Harry, you've got to let me read it. There is so much I can learn, I heard the Black Family had quite a bit of knowledge about warding and runes." She was practically begging Harry. He shook his head, saying "I'm sorry Hermione, but you can't read it." Seeing her begin to protest, he added "No, Hermione, you physically cannot read the book. You won't see anything."

She was downtrodden. "However, I can tell you some of the books that are in there, and I'm sure Hogwarts might have them." Harry saw her perk up almost immediately. "Thanks Harry." She said brightly. Grinning, she asked "So, what did Professor Snape want?"

Harry started slightly. "Oh, uh…He uh, he wanted to talk to me about the potions class." He lied. Hermione noticed his bad attempts at covering up what had happened. Narrowing her eyes, she asked "Harry, what did he actually want?" He sighed. "He wanted to talk to me about the way he had acted in class in the past. He also told me a little about his past. I knew that he and my father didn't get along, but apparently he knew my mother for several years." Harry responded. "He also asked me about my home life."

Hermione gasped. She knew that Harry hated talking about his relatives. She didn't know the specifics, but she had worked out that they disliked him very much, and that the feelings were mutual. She didn't have proof or confirmation, but she suspected that they abused her friend in some form or another. "Why?" She asked. He thought about it for a second, and shook his head. "I can't tell you why, but he has offered to help me with my problems. He said he would try and fix my living arrangements, and that he wants me to come and talk with him on Sunday. I think he wants me to talk more about it."

Hermione nodded. "It's a form of counseling. He wants you to discuss what happened so that you fully understand it, and can move on past it. What are you going to do?" Harry looked at her, confused. "I mean with Professor Snape." Harry shrugged. "I don't really know. I'm going to go and meet with him on Sunday, and he said that if I continued to be respectful and put forth effort in his class, than he would treat me as any other student. So, I guess my plan is to continue to do better in the class." He smirked. "You better watch out Hermione. I think that your spot at number one in the year is soon to be mine."

She quirked an eyebrow at him. "Oh really? What makes you so confident?" He chuckled, before asking her "Where you paying attention at all in potions today? Unless I'm mistaken, my potion was better than yours." She smiled at him, and turned back to her food, saying "Harry, you're welcome to try to take number one from me. Just don't be disappointed when you fail." He turned back to his food as well, and they ate in relative silence.

Harry was finishing his desert when he noticed Ron angrily making his way towards him. Nudging Hermione, he nodded in the redhead's direction. She looked up, and quickly slid her wand into her hand. Harry waited patiently for Ron to reach him, and when he had, tilted his head, as if to ask what he wanted. Ron shouted "Harry what were you thinking? Sitting with that filthy snake during potions. I know she's got a great pair, but that's not worth sitter next to her. Mate, you coulda been killed! Have you check yourself for curses? I bet Malfoy had her place you under the _imperius_. Come on; let's get you to Madam Pomfrey." Seeing Harry sitting there, not moving, he said "Let's go Harry. If you won't go, I'll drag you." Suddenly, as though he had discovered the secrets of the universe, he yelled "Of course! She ordered you _not _to go to Madam Pomfrey. Don't worry mate. I'll take care of you." He drew his wand, saying "I'll just stun you, and then when you wake up, you'll be all better." He began to move, but before he could make a sound, he found himself flying across the aisle, over the Hufflepuff table, and onto the Slytherin table.

Dazed, he looked around, and after noticing where he was, began to panic. He rolled of the table, onto the ground, and got up, looking around. He noticed that most of the members of the house of snakes where glaring at him, and in particularly, one blonde haired Slytherin. He also saw an angry Harry Potter staring at him, wand out, looking as though he wanted Ron to open his mouth again. He did some quick thinking, probably the fastest in his life. Deciding that sitting and waiting for an upset Daphne Greengrass to hex him, or an enraged Harry Potter to decide to banish him into a wall, he did the one thing he figured would save his hide. He ran. Right out of the Great Hall, and he didn't stop until he was safely inside of the Gryffindor common room.

Harry smirked at the sight of his fellow 4th year tearing out of the great hall like Satan was after his hide. He took a seat once more, ignoring the stares of those around him; he looked at Hermione, and said "What? He was being a prick. Plus, no way in hell am I letting him even try and stun me. Best case, I end up disfigured for life." She smiled and shook her head. "Poor Ron."

Harry looked at her. "What?" he said. Still smiling, she said "He's going to miss dinner." She chuckled, and soon Harry was laughing alongside her.

-0-

Draco Malfoy certainly enjoyed the show that had accompanied dinner that evening, but as he made his way down to his head of house's office, he began to wonder what had happened with Potter. He had ditched the weasel, and somehow tricked Daphne into going to that ball with him. And now, it appeared he was going to corrupt Snape as well. He shuddered at the thought of Snape on Potters side. Potions was the one class where he could say, and do, anything he wanted to Potter, and get away with it. It was also the only class where he scraped anything above an acceptable. And that bitch McGonagall had given him a poor on his latest paper. He would show her that it was unwise to anger a Malfoy.

When he arrived at Professor Snape's office, he reached up to knock, but before he could, he heard the man's silky voice call out "Enter." He stepped into the potion master's office, closing the door behind him. At the man's motion, he approached the desk, and sat down.

Snape stared at the boy for a minute, and then leaned back in his chair. "Mr. Malfoy," He began, "I hope you can understand why it is that you are sitting where you are today." Malfoy made to say something, but was cut off by his head of house. "Before you say anything, understand that what you say tonight is off the record, but do keep in mind who you are addressing."

"Professor, it's obvious Potter has you under some sort of spell or potion. He's controlling you. That's why I'm here. Because that jumped-up little half-blood is jealous of my potion making skills, and wanted you to get me in trouble. I urge you to go to Madam Pomfrey for healing." The young Malfoy scion said. He stood up, saying "I won't stand for it. Potter needs to be taught a lesson! Professor, surely you see what I'm saying."

When he saw that Snape hadn't moved, he asked "Professor?" Snape simply gestured towards the chair in front of his desk, and said "Take a seat." When the young man had done so, Snape said "Draco, I can assure you with fullest confidence that Potter is in no way controlling me. I and I alone, control myself. But this is not about Potter, nor me. You are here tonight because you seem incapable of understanding the rules that govern your life. Not just laws, but rules in school, and of society. I really could care less about your spat with Potter, but you must understand that continuing to antagonize the boy could soon become less then beneficial to you."

Seeing the look that the boy was giving him, he pressed on. "Draco, I'm not talking about anything that he may do to you specifically, but the moment he turns seventeen, he becomes the Head of House of one of the most politically powerful, and richest Families in the wizarding world. And once he becomes the head of said family, what do you think he will do with his sudden power and wealth? One would think that he would strike out against those he felt had wronged him. And from the looks of it, you are at the top of his list, and probably hold several of the top spots before anyone else. I urge you to consider my words, Mr. Malfoy, for your actions are leading you down a path you may not want to walk on."

A sudden scoff from the youth in front of him startled the professor, and stopped him. He raised an eyebrow at the noise, and was answered with an arrogant, drawling tone. "Professor, surely you are mistaken. Potter couldn't become the head of a Family; his blood line is so polluted from the filthy mudblood his father married. And even if he did, surely he isn't stupid enough to challenge me, a Malfoy. My name alone could destroy him, not to mention my magic. The Potters might have been great wizards at one point, but as I said, his blood is filthy, and honestly, he can't compare to a pureblood like myself. Even Crabbe or Goyle would be a match for him." Malfoy finished with his nose in the air.

Snape found himself want to slap the young boy in front of him. Regardless of the boys incredibly bigoted and ignorant opinions, the insult he threw towards Lily made the former death eater want to bring out some of his old peer's tricks. Shaking his head, he decided to deal with his anger later. Reigning in his emotions, he said "Regardless, I had to give you detention, else I appear unfavorable to the boy. I have also begun to approach to boy, offering friendship, something you should try. If nothing else, at least an apology."

Malfoy looked at his head of house like he had three heads. "Are you serious professor? Like I would even think about that; lowering myself to that level. And why should I? For that matter, why should you?" Snape sighed, saying "I have already told you. In a few years, he will be one of the most powerful members of our society. Do what you will, but know that I have tried to warn you, Draco. You may leave. Please, from this point on, refrain from trying to hex him in the direct view of a professor."

Malfoy simply nodded, and left, heading back to the Slytherin Dorms. Snape waited until the door closed before sighing again. What he wished for a strong, strong firewhiskey or two right now. 'Wait,' he thought, 'there's nothing saying I can't…' With that thought in mind, he went over to his cabinet, pulled out a bottle and a glass, and poured himself a tall serving. After downing it, and pouring himself another, he replaced the bottle, and took a seat. Deep in thought, he sat, sipping at the drink for over an hour, before realizing the time and going to bed.

As he fell asleep, he couldn't help but fear for his godson. The boy had no sense when it came to the real world. He was too far gone, too enchanted with his father's image. 'It's too late for Draco,' He thought, 'But with Harry, I know that I can be helpful, Dumbledore's plan be dammed!' And with that, he drifted off into the realm of Morpheus.

-0-

That Saturday morning Harry woke with a grin on his face. He quickly made his way to the bathroom, took care of his morning needs, and after dressing in casual clothes, walked down to the great hall for breakfast. One his way down, he went over his plans for the day. From what he had gathered by observing Daphne and making educated guesses, he hypothesized that she enjoyed sweets, and therefore had planned trips to Honeydukes, as well as The Three Broomsticks. He had also been told by Sirius of a shop tucked away in the recesses of the small town, called Schokolade aus Gott, that specialized in fancy chocolates. Sirius had told him that the store was run by an old German wizard, who had, according to Sirius, been a muggle-born son of a chocolate maker in Germany who didn't learn magic traditionally at a school, but instead was taught by his aunt, who was a witch. He has used magic to improve the process of chocolate making his father used, and had made a business out of it, but was forced to relocate during the Second World War, for fear of Grindelwald and his purges.

He thought Daphne would love it.

He entered the great hall, noticing the excitement in the air, and made his way to Hermione, who was sitting near the end of the Gryffindor table. Sliding into the seat next to her, he started to dish up breakfast for himself, while humming a quiet tune. She looked up from the book she had previously had her nose buried in, and turned to look at him. "Harry," She said, "You seem rather chipper this morning. Got a date with a certain blonde?"

He just smirked, and replied "Why Hermione, there is more than one reason to be happy on a Saturday. The freedom from the shackles of classes, the invigoration that is weekend quidditch practice, the gift of sleeping in, the list goes on and on. My Hogsmeade date has something to do with it; I assure you, but not all of it." As he said that, she quirked an eyebrow at him. He tried to stare her down, but relented quickly. "Alright," he said meekly, "She has a lot to do with it."

"I better." A voice behind him said. Smiling, he turned to face the speaker, saying "And Good Morning to you as well, Daphne. I hope you slept well, as today is likely to wear you out." As he spoke, she blushed, but managed to retort. "Please. You couldn't wear me out." Harry, however, rose to the challenge. "Oh? Is that so? Well, Miss Greengrass, do you want to find out?" Daphne couldn't keep up, and dipped her head, the blush on her cheeks spreading to the rest of her face. To avoid looking back up, she quickly took a seat next to him.

"Well Harry, when are we leaving?" She asked after gaining some control of her complexion. He smirked, and said "We can leave anytime now, but first, I want to get some food inside of you. We have a long day ahead of us. Wouldn't want you to tire out too quickly." She smiled, but that smile turned to a frown when she saw what Harry was doing. "Potter, what are you-"

"Say 'Ahh,'" Harry said as he moved a fork full of eggs towards her. She dodged the fork, saying "Potter, stop it! What is wrong with you?" But Harry ignored her, moving the fork back in her direction. "No Daphne, that's not how you say 'Ahh.' Open wide." She glared at him, but allowed him to feed her. After a few bites of egg, she said "Ok, enough Potter. Let's go."

Harry stood, offering his arm, as he said "As the lady wishes." He helped her to her feet, and looped her arm through his. Turning to his friend, he said "I'll see you back in the common room Hermione." She nodded, waving him off, saying "Have fun." He smiled, and turned back to Daphne. "Well," he said, "You heard the woman. We have our orders. Off to have fun we go." He strolled out of the great hall with Daphne on his arm.

They walked down to Hogsmeade, making small talk as they went. As they reached the village, Harry looked at Daphne, and asked "So, any preference as to where we start?" She contemplated it for a moment, and then said "Let's head to Scrivenshaft's first. I need a few things for class."

He nodded, and let her lead him off to the quill shop. Once inside, he was greeted with the sight of rows and rows of feathers, ink jars of all shapes and sizes, with big vats of ink to be loaded into them, and massive rolls of parchment. He walked around, looking at the selections or parchment while Daphne perused the quills. He stopped briefly in front of a roll of Egyptian papyrus and wondered what the difference between it and regular parchment was. Suddenly, as though she had read his mind, a young shop aide had stepped next to Harry. "Looking for some high quality parchment? I admit, being Harry Potter and all, you might need some high quality things now and then, I doubt you need this. Mostly used in legal documents and other important write-ups. Marriage contracts and such. Of course, if you want some, I'd be glad to help you with anything you need." She said brightly. Harry, however, was concerned by the way she said anything. Sirius had joked about his fame and money attracting, as he had put it "The wrong type of the right stuff."

It was only until a week later that Remus had told him the Sirius meant gold-diggers. Regardless of his ignorance early in the summer, he was aware now that the women in front of him would qualify as "Fast food" to Sirius. Get it quick, and be done with it fast. When he really thought about it, Harry understood that his godfather was quite a man-whore. He however, had no intention of copying his dogfather's sexual habits. He was going to find someone and settle down; the girl obviously had no intention of that. He just waved her off, saying "I'm just looking, but thanks." She smiled, and responded "No problem. Look as much as you want." He sighed, and began to look for Daphne, but noticed her glaring at him. Before he could so much as move, she threw open the door to the shop, and stormed out. He ran out after her, and noticed that she was already about 30 feet ahead of him, heading back up to Hogwarts. He ran to catch up to her, and caught up to her just before Honeydukes.

"Daphne!" He shouted "What's wrong?" She turned on him, shoving him in the chest. "Why did you even ask me out on this date if all you were going to do was flirt with slutty shop-hands?" She screamed. "Do you find this funny? Ask the Slytherin to go to Hogsmeade with you because you think that you can do whatever you want because you're Harry Fucking Potter?" Taken aback, Harry was silent for a moment, before he palmed his face. "God I am so stupid." He muttered into his hand. Looking back up at the pretty blonde in front of him, he said "Daphne, I wasn't flirting with her. She was throwing me signs left, right, and center that she was interested, but I was looking for you so that I could get out of there." He took her hand. "Listen, I asked you out because I wanted to spend some time getting to know you. From the few times I've actually talked to you, I still know almost nothing about you."

She looked at him, and nodded. "OK," She said "What now?" He looked around, and pointed to the sweets shop in front of them. "How's your sweet tooth?" He asked. She smiled, and said "Potter, you can't begin to imagine." He chuckled, and then led her into Honeydukes, still holding her hand.

-0-

Back in the castle, Ron raged at the unfairness of his life. Everything had been perfect. He was friends with Harry Potter. He made Hermione do his homework. Hogwarts had enough food to satisfy even him. The only issue was that he had to go to Snape's class.

But now everything was falling apart. Harry was mad at him for something about Hermione or the tournament. He had even apologized to Harry about believing him. But that wasn't enough for Harry Potter. Now Hermione wasn't doing his homework, and he was starting to fail assignments. And Harry had done something to make Snape nice to him, and hadn't even told his best mate about it. At least the food here was still good.

Coming out of his introspection, he looked around his dorm room. He had been forbidden from going to hogsmeade until he turned in all of his homework. He lay back down, resolving to get Hermione to help him later. 'For now' he thought 'I can just get some more sleep.'

-0-

Laughing as he was dragged out of Honeydukes, Harry grudging accepted Daphne's bags stuffed full of sweets. He was told to "Be a good boy and carry all my bags" by a smirking Daphne. He just waved his wand over the bags, and shrunk them, stuffing them in his pockets. Together he and Daphne walked, hand in hand, down to Hog's Head, and ordered butterbeers. They sat down in an open booth near the back, and began to chat. Daphne told him of her family, of her politico father, David, fashion designer mother, Evelyn, and 2nd year Ravenclaw sister, Astoria. Of their home in southern Wales. Of visiting her mother's family in France, from whom they could trace veela heritage, though it was distant. In return, Harry told her of the history of the Potter family, which he had learned from his family grimoire and from Sirius and Remus. They were senators and generals in Rome, advisors to kings in the Germanic kingdoms, and original members and founders of the British ministry of magic. In the days of Arthur they had slain dragons. They had fought morgana at Merlin's right hand. Everywhere there was something happening in wizarding history, there was a Potter attending, likely facilitating. They left the hidden bar after enjoying their drinks and each other's company.

As he walked with Daphne, Harry wondered what would have happened if she hadn't asked him to take her to the ball. 'Probably be scrambling to get a date right about now' He thought to himself. As his mind wandered to the ball, he suddenly had a thought. "Daphne," He said "Do you have a dress for the Ball?" She smiled, and shook her head. "No, not yet. I will be getting my dress some time later. Get me your measurements for me so I can order your robes as well." He looked at her curiously. "Um, I already got dress robes. Why do you need to order me new ones?" Harry asked uncertainly. She looked at him like he had just suggested she give her candy to Crabbe and Goyle. "Because your robes most certainly will not match my dress. And I'll be damned if I show up to the ball not matched with my date." She said as though explaining a fact to a young child. "Come on," She said "I'm hungry, and it's lunchtime. You can get us something at The Three Broomsticks. He chuckled, and said "I guess if the lady insists."

"I do insist." She said smiling.

"Well then, off we go." With that, He began walking towards the pub, Daphne following behind. They entered, and took a seat in a booth. When Madam Rosmerta finally reached them, and asked what they wanted, Harry and Daphne each ordered a butterbeer, and Harry got a slice of Shepard's pie while Daphne got fish and chips. They ate in relative silence, enjoying the food. After they finished, they sat for a few minutes, chatting, before leaving.

They puttered around hogsmeade for the next few hours, before beginning the trek back up to Hogwarts. As they made their way back up to the castle, Harry looked at his companion. They walked in silence all the way to the corridor that split to lead to the dungeons, where they stopped. After a moment of silence, Daphne said "Thank you, Harry. I had a lot of fun today." He smiled, and said "No problem, I enjoyed myself as well." Pulling out her shrunken bags, he said "Here. I believe these belong to you." As she reached out to grab the bags, he leaned in, and kissed her on the cheek, jest at the corner of her mouth. Without waiting for her to do anything, he took of down the corridor that lead to Gryffindor Tower.

She stood in stunned silence for a minute, and the shouted "Potter!"


	8. Chapter 8

**So, here's the next chapter. It's a little short, but hey, get over it. **

**I realize that some of these chapter's may conflict with each other. Just PM me and let me know if you spot an error or typo. As I consistently bemoan, I am beta-less. I'm taking applications. The requirement is a minimum 5 page essay discussing your beta abilities, and a resume. Starting salary can be discussed.**

**I guess i should clear this up. I update when i can. the issue is, my writing is sporadic, and my muse is a tease. please bear with me.**

**Read and review. Thanks. **

Ron Weasley was differently never going to win any awards for his intelligence. This was fact. However, Harry really had to question the redhead's desire to live at times. Today was a perfect example. It was Tuesday, and the Gryffindors were back in the dungeons with the Slytherins. Snape had started the lesson as was the norm, with insults and vitriol. "Let's see if you dunderheads can get this one right. Today will require your complete attention, so be careful. You are brewing the daydream draught. When done correctly, this brew can induce present daydreams that last for hours. If you stumble, you could cause the drink to be stuck in the trance for day, or to experience horrid nightmares, sometimes both. Be cautioned, for you shall all be testing your potions after the class has ended. Not the whole thing, just a taste, but enough to prove what I have been saying for years. That the lot of you, minus a few, are a bunch of talentless spoiled children. Instructions are on the board. Begin." After his speech, the man stalked over to his desk, and began grading essays.

The potion assigned was incredibly easy to brew, Harry thought, it just required fast hands and good timing. Both of which he had in spades, being a seeker. Needless to say, his and Daphne's potions was impeccable. The pleasant sense of euphoria that accompanied tasting the potion was similar to feeling of bliss and relaxation. Harry found he rather enjoyed it. Maybe if he had time, he would make some and find a couple hours to unwind. After Snape had finished torturing the less skilled (or those with slower reaction time) members of the class, he had dismissed them, assigning them 12 inches on the importance of timing in potion making, and another 12 on different side effects of faulting timing.

He had barley finished speaking when Ron came staggering over, still shaking from his nightmare-like experience with his daydream draught. He came right up to Harry, and said "Hey mate, we've got a free period after lunch. Let's go flying, and we can see if Hermione wants to do this essay." Before Harry had the chance to say anything, Ron turned to Daphne, and said "And you. Stay away from Harry, you slimy snake. I know what you're up to. Don't know why Harry would stay with a bint like you. I get wanting a quick shag and all, but not with some Slytherin whore like you."

The whole room was silent. Before anyone could say anything, Daphne was already pulling her wand. Harry saw he arm coming up, and tackled her, shouting "Daphne, no!" he grabbed he wand as they fell. He landed on top, and covered her with his body. She yelled "Get off me Harry; I'm going to curse him inside out!" However, he kept a tight grip on her wand, saying "No Daph, don't do it." Just then Ron's brain caught up to what had happened, and after seeing Harry tackle the snake, he said "Good idea mate. You hold her, and I'll hex her." He drew his wand, and began to point it at Daphne. Unfortunately for the redhead, Harry was still covering her, and when harry saw Ron's wand pointing in his direction, he reacted instinctually. Still holding Daphne's wand and arm, he pointed her wand at the boy and silently stunned him. But he wasn't just knocked unconscious. Ron was flung several feet back, and over one of the lab benches, where he lay silent. It was only after he was sure the Ron wasn't going to try anything else, did Harry let Daphne up.

Everyone was looking at harry in awe; they could barely comprehend what happened. Harry Potter, Gryffindor golden-boy, had just hexed his supposed best mate over a table defending a Slytherin. And he had done it silently. Dean finally checked to see if Ron was alright, saying "He's still alive." Under her breath, Harry heard Daphne mutter "Shame." Smiling slightly, he watched professor Snape, who had just arrived from over by his desk, revive the unconscious Gryffindor. Once the boy was coherent again, Snape said "50 points from Gryffindor and 2 weeks of detentions with me Weasley for insulting a lady and a member of my house in front of me, and for attempting to harm her." Ron was furious; he shouted "What about Harry, he tackled her?" Snape said "Nonsense, Mr. Potter was protecting Ms. Greengrass from you. To that matter, 1 point to Gryffindor for saving another student Mr. Potter."

By now most students present in class were so dumbfounded that the only sound was Ron's heavy breathing. The only students who weren't astounded at the potions professor giving a Gryffindor, and especially _Harry Potter,_ even a single point had already fainted. Harry just nodded his head, and began packing his things to leave. The rest of the class, realizing the entertainment was over, followed suit. However, as he was walking to the door, he heard the potions master call out "Mr. Potter, a moment, if you're not busy." He sighed, but remained where he was. Both Hermione and Daphne stopped by the door, but he waved them off, saying he was alright. As he looked back at professor Snape, he was reminded of the last time he was alone with the professor, this past Sunday, for his meeting.

**FLASHBACK**

It was 2:00 in the afternoon on any normal Sunday. But for harry Potter, he was having an odd day. He couldn't help but be incredibly conflicted. On the one hand, he was sitting in professor Snape's office, about to start a long, personal conversation with the one man who he thought might hate him more than Malfoy. However, he was still, and expected to be for a while, hung up on the end to his date with Daphne. 'Was that a date?' he asked himself. 'We aren't dating, but we can still go on dates, right?' Trying, and failing, to push thoughts of the attractive blonde out of his head, Harry looked up to the potions master, who had just sat down at his desk.

"Harry," the man began, "Do you remember why we are having this meeting today?" when Harry nodded, Snape said "Harry, the first thing you need to understand is that you will find little sympathy in the wizarding world for the victims of abuse. To wizards, hitting children is just a form of discipline. They often feel the same about their spouses. It is a method to keep them in line. So I want you to understand that I am here to help you. I understand what you have gone through. I want you to be able to talk about it. So, to help you feel more comfortable with sharing, I am going to tell you a little about my own childhood."

"My mother was a pureblood, but my father was a muggle. When she finally told him about her, and my, abilities, he took it rather badly. Still today, I don't know why, but my father detested the fact that my mother and I were different, special, better, than he was. I don't claim to be a blood purist, but there is no denying the individual superiority of a wizard to a muggle. My father decided to take out his anger and inferiority on myself and my mother. For some reason, she never fought back. Sure, she would always stop him before anything got too far, but she never put an end to his abuse. Then, during my second year, she died. The official report says she fell down the stairs, but I always knew, deep down, that my father was responsible. So that summer, I returned to home with a man who hated me and everything I stood for."

It was at this point that professor Snape looked at Harry, and said "Harry, I know that your aunt and uncle are bad people. I know that at their house you are mistreated and neglected. I understand. I myself ran away from home halfway through the summer after my fourth year. I don't know why it took me so long. I guess the first summer after my mother's death; I thought he hit me out of grief. Then, the next summer, I couldn't explain it. A few weeks after arriving home the summer after that, I packed my bags, and left him a note, saying he didn't want me, and I didn't want him. Last time I saw him, he was being lowered into the ground, having died in a bar fight. I was 16. The bastard was buried next to my mother, with a marker that said 'devoted husband and loving father.' My only regret was never knowing for sure that he had killed my mother."

"Where did you go when you ran away?" Harry asked him. Snape smirked a little, and said "In my youth, I wasn't the most clearheaded individual, nor was I a good judge of character, your mother excluded. After my self-eviction, I found sanctuary with an older classmate: a man by the name of Lucius Malfoy. I believe you've met." Harry was shocked. "You lived with the Malfoys?" Snape nodded. "I did. Until I was of age. Then, I bought a small flat with money I saved from my job at an apothecary. Shame, actually." At Harry's bewildered look, he explained. "While Lucius can often appear snobbish, arrogant, and in general unpleasant to be around, he is actually nice to know. He is crafty and intelligent, yet bold, and is definitely proud, yet he knows when to give up. But, he isn't why I say that. No, it was his father, Abraxas Malfoy, who held my respect. The perfect pureblood patriarch. He was quick-witted, with a tongue to match. He was a monster in the wizengamot, the only man that would stand up to your grandfather Charlus, and he also held a mastery in potions. He held to the ideals of pureblood supremacy, but he certainly wasn't a death eater. He couldn't stomach bowing to another man. He was most disappointed in Lucius when he joined."

"Now, Harry, I would like you to tell me, as much as you are comfortable with, about your life." Harry looked the potions master in the eyes for a moment, and then nodded. He took a deep breath, and then began. "You already said this, but my aunt and uncle are not nice people. They despise magic and me because of it. I really can't explain why, but your reason sounds as good as any. They would belittle me, yell at me, and sometimes, act as though I wasn't a person. When I was five, I was told I was responsible for doing the chores. I had to cook, clean, do the laundry, care for the yard, and if I messed up…" Harry trailed off.

Snape's eyes darkened. "They would hit you." He finished. Harry nodded. "And after a while, they would hit me for nothing at all. Mostly Vernon. Petunia would just scream at me. But after Dudley got to be around 8 or 9, they started to encourage him to hit me. Or, at least, they didn't discourage it. It's gotten a little better this summer, with them worried about Sirius and all…" Realizing what he had just said, he quickly stopped talking. Snape said "Harry, are you talking about Sirius Black? Why should your aunt and uncle be worried about him? The muggles were told that he was apprehended." Harry was silent for a moment, before he sighed. "Sirius is my godfather. After the end of last year he stopped by the house and threatened Vernon and Petunia. He told them he was a wanted man for 13 murders, and that he would kill them, but he didn't want to ruin Petunia's carpet. I think he was trying to be funny."

"Harry, this is very serious." The potions master was sitting up straight in his chair. Harry resisted the urge to comment on how serious Sirius was. "There are wards around your aunt and uncle's home that prevent death eaters from approaching. If Sirius Black was in their house, the Dumbledore needs to know. That means the wards are failing." Harry started to chuckle. Snape was bewildered. See the look his professor was giving him, Harry began to explain. "Sirius can't be a death eater. That would kill him. Literally. As the death eaters are a group dedicated to Voldemort, who wants to harm me, supporting the group at all would cause his oath to kill him."

"Oath?" asked Severus. "The only oaths that work like that are unbreakable bonds and godfather oaths…" Harry nodded. "Papa Black. He tried to have me call him that once. It sounded just as bad as it does now. Professor," he said, "Sirius didn't betray my parents. He physically couldn't, and wouldn't if he could. No it was Pettigrew. He explained it all the night he was here in the shrieking shack." Snape's eye twitched. "Yes," he drawled, "I remember that night well. I seem to remember being disarmed and stunned by a third year student. Who, mind you, I thought was being attacked by a crazy murderer." Bowing his head sheepishly, Harry said "Sorry 'bout that. But I needed to hear what he had to say." Snape waved him off, saying "Well, you did get the drop on me. One of the few who have ever, actually."

"Well, we seem to have gotten off track. Before we close the discussion on this, I want you to understand a couple things. First, my office is always welcome to you if you need to talk. Second, everything your 'relatives' have done to you is their fault. Not yours. Thiers. Do you understand?" Harry nodded. "Good. Now that that is done, I have something else to talk with you about. Officially, members of the school's faculty may not help their champion with the tournament. However, though you may attend Hogwarts, you were entered under a different school. Therefore, I want you to let me know if you need any help with the tournament. Have you figured out the egg?" Harry shook his head; he hadn't put much thought into the egg. The next task wasn't until February, and it wasn't even close to Christmas yet. He did, however find something odd. "Professor, Moody asked me the same thing. He actually gave me the idea to out-fly the dragon." Snape looked at Harry funny. "Alastor Moody recommended you use a broom to combat a dragon? He may be odd, but he certainly isn't stupid. I thought you had come up with the idea yourself." Harry just shrugged. "I didn't know what else to do," he said. "It seemed like the best plan at the time."

Snape looked over at the clock on the wall, and noticed it was almost 4. "Harry, we've been talking for hours. I think that will be all for today. Remember, if you need to talk, come see me. I have to talk to Dumbledore and Moody about a couple things." Seeing the panicked look on Harry's face, he continued. "Not about your 'relatives,' though I may ask Albus about the wards. I also need to ask him about Black. And for Moody, I just want to see if the man is still sane."

Harry chuckled again. "I certainly don't know at times, sir." Snape smiled, and said "Thank you for coming today Harry. I'm glad we could talk. You can go if you want. Oh, and be sure to keep up the good work in my class. I'm glad to see you achieve your full potential." Harry stood, and walked out the office. He made his way back to Gryffindor tower. 'Still got that transfiguration essay to do.' He thought. 'Better ask Sirius about it. He always makes it seem easier. Except for the explanation of theory. That's just impossible.'

**END FLASHBACK**

Coming back to his senses, harry asked "What did you need professor Snape?" Snape looked back at the dark haired boy, and was reminded of how much he looked like James, yet how similar to lily he was. But he put that thought aside. He replied "I wanted to say you did a good job protecting Daphne. Also, nice work with that wand. It takes a lot of skill to use someone else's wand as efficiently as you did. I wanted to tell you, as I forgot to mention it on Sunday, that I'd like us to meet every week, at the same time. Does that sound okay to you?" When Harry nodded, Snape said "Off to lunch with you then. Oh, and Harry?" he called to the retreating figure, "49 points to Gryffindor for casting the stunning spell silently."

Harry grinned, and waved to the potions professor as he ran off to find Daphne.

-0-

Draco Malfoy was once again appreciating the memories of the weasel being hexed over a table by Harry Potter. In fact, he wondered if it was to become a weekly occurrence. If it was, he might consider holding the retribution Potter deserved for stealing Greengrass from him. 'No,' he thought. 'Potter still needs to suffer. Greengrass belongs to me. But, I see no reason to push the issue yet. I can wait until father has the marriage contract settled first. It shouldn't take very long. After all, I am a Malfoy. Greengrass should be happy to be married to me. My name alone is more than she could dream of, let alone my money, political power, or good looks.'

He was currently in the great hall enjoying lunch when he saw Potter walk in a few minutes late, and he wondered what Snape had wanted with him. 'Probably sucking up to Potter again.' He thought bitterly. He couldn't understand why Snape bothered with Potter; it wasn't like he was anything special. Compared to himself, Potter was absolutely worthless; a nobody with no ability, intelligence, or general usefulness. Even Crabbe and Goyle were useful as henchmen. He decided that it would serve his plans best to wait a few months before settling with Potter. He would let Greengrass have a little fun at the ball, but after the break, he would have to make sure she understood that she was his.

With that thought in mind, he settled back down to finish his meal and enjoy the free period after lunch. He might even go down to the hospital wing to taunt the weasel. He heard Potter broke two of the blood traitor's ribs by flipping him over that table. He chuckled to himself, and finished his pot pie.

-0-

Meanwhile, Albus Dumbledore was nursing a serious headache. He was beginning to become worried about Harry. He was aware that the boy had consented to attend the ball with the Greengrass girl. In reality he didn't care. It was a school ball, not anything to be taken out of context. But he was also aware that Harry had begun taking the girl to hogsmeade and sitting with her. This was what worried him. James potter had done the exact same things with Lily when he became interested in her. Granted, it took Lily several years to actually take him up on one of his dates. But Daphne Greengrass was showing much less resistance to the 'Potter Charm,' as James had once called it. Albus wasn't worried that the girl was an aspiring death eater or crazed fan girl. He knew David Greengrass from the wizengamot, and the man definitely disliked Voldemort. And he was aware that Daphne wasn't interested in money or fame. She had turned down young Draco Malfoy, though Albus wasn't too surprised.

No, Albus Dumbledore was worried about how the public would react if the boy-who-lived married a neutral Slytherin, rather than a light-sided Gryffindor. Someone like the young Ms. Weasley, or even Ms. Granger would be much better. He would also have more influence over the boy that way. Resolving to have a talk with the boy before things got too serious; he began to think about ways to subtly move him away from the influence of Ms. Greengrass.

-0-

At this moment, said young women was enjoying her lunch with a fellow academic, though not one of her own house. Daphne never thought that she would ever be friends with Hermione Granger, but she felt that they could definitely become amicable with each other. They were very similar with their attitudes towards books and learning. They also shared another common interest, who was currently walking through the doors of the great hall. He walked over, and took a seat next to her, facing Hermione, and began to dish himself some food. When he had a sizable mound, he started eating. He ate for a few moments, and then noticed the look the Daphne was giving him. He finished chewing the food in his mouth, and then said "What?" Daphne rolled her eyes. "What did Professor Snape want, moron?" she asked him.

"Oh, he just wanted to tell me that he wanted to meet with me every week on Sundays. And to give me extra points for saving you from the big bad Ron. Speaking of, where is he?" Harry responded, taking another bite of his sandwich. "Hospital wing." Hermione spoke up. "Seems he broke a couple of his ribs via unwilling backflip." Harry just shrugged, saying "Oops."

Daphne poked him in the shoulder. "Yes, while we're on that topic, mind explaining what happened today. Like, for example, how you cast that spell silently? Or, more importantly, why my butt hurts?" She glared at him. "Um…" Harry began. Daphne cut him off. "Maybe, you can tell me why you thought it was ok to call me 'Daph.'" Harry just stuttered "I, Uh, well, I um… I was just… just trying, you know, to… uh…" He took a deep breath, and tried again. "Well, the last thing, it just sort of slipped out. The others, I was just trying to keep you safe. Or at least, out of jail." He smirked. "Murder, though justified, still gets you sent to Azkaban." He heard giggling, and looked over at his best friend, who was hiding behind her hand. "What?" he asked her. Hermione just waved him off. "It's nothing Harry." He shook his head. "No, tell me. What's so funny?" She just sighed in exasperation. "It's rather funny seeing you be rational about something. I actually thought that you were going to hex Ron before Daphne did."

Daphne said "You were kind of right. He _did_ get the weasel before I got a chance." Harry just continued to smirk. "Self-defense." He said in a sing-song voice. "Yes, well, that may be true, but you still haven't explained why you felt the need to try your hand at rugby against me." Daphne said. Harry's smirk fell, and he said "It was the quickest was to keep you from killing Ron, and keep Ron from doing something back." She looked at him for a moment, and then said "Alright Harry." Then she punched him in the shoulder. "Ow! What was that for?" He said. "That was for tackling me." Daphne said. Then she leaned forward "And this is for protecting me." She kissed him, right on the corner of the mouth.

Harry was silent for a moment, and then smiled. "If that's my reward for protecting you, my application to be your body guard will be in your hands in five minutes." She just smiled back. Then she whispered "If you ever call me 'Daph' in public again, I will kill you." He leaned in, and placed his lips right next to her ear. "What about if we're in private?" he whispered back. She responded "There's nothing that's stopping you from doing it then. Except that it might me kind of hard to talk in a broom closet. You know, not much space and all." Harry's eyes widened. "Not to mention the snogging," she said.

Harry leaned back, and turned to his friend. "Sorry Hermione, Daphne and I have to go finish up a project for divination. See you at dinner." He took Daphne's hand, and pulled her up. He took off out of the hall, pulling her along. Hermione shook her head. 'If he's going to lie to me, he should at least know that I share all my electives with Daphne. Last I checked; I stopped divination last year, a class Daphne was never in. Oh well. If he wants to go snog somewhere, who am I to stop him.'

-0-

Several hours later, it was a disheveled Harry Potter and Daphne Greengrass that were walking the grounds together, holding hands, and chatting. When they reached the Black Lake, they sat down against a tree, and Daphne leaned into Harry. He sighed in contentment. "Listen Daph, this is going to sound cheesy as hell, but do you want to go out with me? You know, be my girlfriend?" Daphne looked up at him. "I would love to Harry." He smiled, leaned down, and kissed her again. She smiled in return. "I could get used to this." She said. Harry chuckled, and said "It would be my pleasure."


	9. Chapter 9

**For those of you who have expressed doubts about Ron, worry not. I have a plan. Sort of. Maybe. Everything will be resolved in some fashion. **

**In case you are wondering, in my world the house tables in the great hall are set up like so (from left to right, looking into the hall from the doors):**

**Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, aisle, Hufflepuff, Slytherin**

**This chapter is short, I'm sorry, but I wanted to post it. Hopefully you'll enjoy it. Please Review**

It was Saturday, and most of the students were enjoying the nice weather. Inside, in a dark office, a man wearing a heavy cloak with one eye and leg was sitting, contemplating a discussion between himself and Severus Snape. The potions master had come into this very office a few days earlier, asking about his health, wanting to chat with his 'old friend.' Bartimus Crouch Jr. was unaware that Snape had known Alastor Moody, but he brushed it off as unimportant. Right now, he needed to focus on finding a way to communicate with the merpeople in the Black Lake. He needed to make sure they would let the Potter boy get to his hostage, and would attempt to inhibit the other champions. He sighed, rubbing his temples. He had no idea how he was going to communicate with the merpeople, but his master was depending on him. He would not fail.

-0-

Meanwhile, in the Gryffindor common room, two redheads sat together, fuming, while two others watched silently from across the room. Ron and Ginny were on the couch in front of the fire, whispering furiously about what to do. "We have to help Harry," Ron said. "That slimy snake has him bewitched." Ginny nodded, saying. "How dare that bitch try and take my Harry." She turned to her brother. "Ron, we need to get that Slytherin whore away from Harry. She's probably using potions or the _imperius_ to keep him, so if we can remove her, harry will be all mine." At the odd look from her brother, she said "I mean, he'll be back to normal. Look at him Ron, he's gone insane. He hexed you to protect _her_. However you look at it, she has him out of whack."

Ron seemed confused, but then again, that was relatively normal for Ron. He didn't really care what his sister wanted; all he cared about was being friends with The-Boy-Who-Lived again. "How do we get Harry away from the Slytherin then? If she's got him bewitched, then how do we separate them?" Ron asked. Ginny looked thoughtful for a moment, before saying, "I've got it! We wait until he's in the common room, away from the slag, and then you can give him a butterbeer laced with a love potion neutralizer." Ginny didn't tell he brother that she wouldn't be putting a neutralizer in the butterbeer, but a love potion of her own. Harry may not have realized that they were meant to be, but she sure had. If he couldn't see that she was perfect for him, she would just have to show him.

Fred and George noticed the furious whispering of their younger siblings, and especially the look of scheming on Ginny's face. They shot each other a quick glance, got up, and walked over to the couches where their relations were sitting. "So," Fred began, "What are you two doing in here and not out enjoying the weekend?" His double added "Yes, it'll probably one of the last nice days of the year. What has you looking so glum?" Ginny gave the twins suspicious looks for a moment, and then said "We're just trying to figure out how to help Harry, maybe you can help." The twins gave each other a look, and moved to take a seat on the arms of the couch.

"What seems to be the matter with Harry?" Fred asked. "Is he sick?" asked George. "Maybe he fell of his broom?" Fred suggested. "No, what about the dragon's mate came for revenge?" George shot back. "What if-" Fred started, but was cut off by Ron saying "No, Harry has been bewitched by that Slytherin. She's using love potions or something on him. You've got to help us free him." Fred and George looked at their younger brother with identical expressions of befuddlement. Ginny could only internally shake her head at her brother's lack of tact. "What Ron means is that we think his sudden, uh, association, with that Slytherin is a little odd." George motioned for her to continue. "Well, think about it. They've never met, but all of a sudden, he asks her to the ball. Then, he ends up hexing Ron when he tries to defend himself from her. She threatened to kill him."

A smile had broken out on the faces of the twins by then. "Ok Ginny, but Ron might have forgotten to tell you that he threatened Ms. Greengrass first. Anyway, is there something else that makes you believe Harry is being influenced by potions? Because this just sounds like teenage drama." Ron shot out of his seat. "Yes, there's a bunch more. He stopped talking to me after the first task, and now he's hanging out with a Slytherin. I'm his _best mate_! And, Snape is suddenly nice to him. The only way that would happen was if a Slytherin asked him to."

"Well, dear brother and sister, as much as it pains us to tell you," George said, to which Fred added, "Which is very little," George nodded at his siblings addition "Daphne is using love potions to snag Harry. She is, in fact, using something else." Ginny looked up eagerly. "What is it?" she practically yelled. Fred smirked. "Why Ginny, it is nothing more than something called young love. It seems ludicrous, yet it's true. Ain't it Georgie?" George nodded again. "Quite right Fred. Star-crossed lovers, those two."

Ginny looked furious. Ron, however, was again confused. However, he figured that he could just ask Hermione what that meant later. He turned to look at his sister, to ask her what to do next. But, he didn't say a word. There, sitting less than a foot from him was the closest thing to a demon he could think of. She was red, redder than anything he had ever seen. "LOVE?" She screamed, "THEY CANT BE IN LOVE! HARRY DOESN'T LOVE THAT UGLY SLYHTERIN BITCH!"

"Ah-hem." The whole common room, which had been watching the free show, turned to see Harry Potter standing just inside the entrance to the common room. "Funny, Ginny, that you should say that. It's actually something I've been thinking about. I don't think anyone can say the love someone at this age. But, if I was asked, I have to say that Daphne is the person I care most about. Unfortunately for you, I know for a fact that I will never consider you someone I love. You see Ginny; I thought that you were just a shy fan who happened to have a brother who was friends with your hero. But when Professor Snape tells me that Ashwinder eggs, rose thorns, and powdered moonstone all went missing from his stores, I get suspicious. Then, I find out that you bought peppermint in hogsmeade, which strikes me as odd, because when I asked your brothers, they said you hated the stuff. Imagine my surprise when I discover that all of these are key ingredients in several love potions." The collective room gasped, except for Ginny and Ron. "Then," Harry continued, "I come into the common room to the very person who I suspect is brewing a love potions screaming about how I'm not in love with someone else. Now, I'm no detective, but I think it would be prudent to check if young Ms. Weasley has any potions in her dorm room." Katie Bell nodded and ran up the stairs, followed shortly by Alicia and Angelina. They came back down a minute later with a vial of an unmarked pink potion. Harry took it from them, and uncorked it. He sniffed it, and said "well, I'm not sure if it's a love potion or not, but I wonder. Ginny, if I were to drink this, would I suddenly start proclaiming my love for you? Or better yet, would Draco; were I to give it to him? Hmm?"

Ginny burst out crying. Seeing his sister sobbing seemed to snap Ron out of his daze. "Look at what you did, Potter. You made Ginny cry over some Slytherin bint. Next you'll be sitting with the snakes, and before the year is out, you'll be a dark lord." He yelled. Harry smiled, and then walked over to his former friend. "Is that so?" he asked. "Well then, you should probably stop me before I turn dark then Ron, shouldn't you?" Ron looked at harry for a moment, and then tried to pull his wand out of his robes. Both Fred and George shouted "Ron, No!" unfortunately for Ron; Harry had hidden his wand in his sleeve the moment he heard Ginny shouting from outside the common room. The moment he saw Ron make a move for his wand, he brought his up, and banished the redhead into one of the study tables. The boy flew into the table, and this time, instead of going over it, he broke the table. "That's the third time I've thrown you into a table this year, Ronald. Next time, I'll throw the table at you." Harry said in a deadly quiet voice. Looking back at the youngest Weasley child, he said "Ginny, I'll never forget about this. However, you're lucky I found out _before_ you tried to potion me. If you had tried, I would have demanded you be expelled. As it is, whatever punishment Professor McGonagall decides is appropriate will work for me. Maybe, someday, I'll forgive you. But I'll never forget." With that, he walked out of the common room.

-0-

By Monday, the whole school knew that something momentous had happened to Gryffindor. They had lost 100 points, and the whole house looked upset about something. But Harry Potter came down to breakfast that morning feeling quite chipper. He looked around, and seeing Daphne over at the Slytherin table, he walked over to her. He took a seat next to her, and began to eat breakfast. She looked at him, and said "Not that I mind, but what are you doing?" He raised an eyebrow in question. "I mean why are you sitting here?" He swallowed, and said, "Well, you braved the Gryffindor table; I figured I should show some of the Gryffindor bravery and try my hand at a meal in the snake pit." She smiled at him, but before she could say anything, a whiny voice spoke up. "Potter! What are you doing at my table? Go back to that pig Weasley and that bookworm Granger." Harry turned to the speaker, saying "Cousin Draco, how nice to see you. I hope you are well. Good, good. I'm glad. Now that we've exchanged pleasantries, please shut up." He sat back down, and resumed eating, ignoring the angry pureblood behind him. "You can't sit here Potter! This is the Slytherin table." Harry smiled. "Yes Draco, I'm aware that this is the table where Slytherin is assigned to sit during feasts. However, a casual perusal of the rules provides a wonderful tidbit of information. You see, while students are required to sit with their houses at the arriving and leaving feasts, they are not required, and sometimes encouraged, to sit and eat with other houses during the year. The rule is written so a student can meet and socialize with other students from different houses; yet not disregard their own house. Isn't that right, Professor Snape?"

The table looked to their head of house, who had arrived moments ago, drawn to the scene his godson was making. "That is correct, Mr. Potter. However, it also states that those who choose to sit at another table must refrain from causing a disturbance. See to it that you do so." Harry nodded at the potions professor, who turned and walked back up to the head table. Daphne looked back at Harry, and reached down, grabbing his hand. "Thanks." She said. "For what?" Harry asked. She just smiled, and said "For being here."

-0-

Later that day Daphne and Harry were sitting in the library, working on a transfiguration assignment. Harry was struggling through the theory of Cross-Species Switches, while Daphne worked on getting her Guinea Pig to return to being a Guinea Fowl. They had been at it for close to 15 minutes, and neither was having much success. Frustrated, Daphne pushed her chair back, and slouched down into it, sighing heavily. Suddenly, she looked up at Harry. "Harry," She said "I remember when we were first talking about the Potters you mentioned you didn't know much about them. Why is that?" Harry didn't answer right away. He finished writing the sentence he was working on, and then set his quill down. Leaning back, he said "I'm not entirely sure. My godfather and I believe that my magical Guardian withheld that information to keep me from becoming independent. However, I would also like to believe that he was just busy, and never thought it necessary to tell me when I was 11 or 12."

Daphne held her hand up to stop him. "Wait." She said, "I'm really confused. How could your godfather think you magical guardian withheld information from you? He _is_ your magical guardian. And second, who is this mysterious godfather of yours. Lastly, why would anyone not tell an orphan about their parents?" Harry shook his head. Packing up his half-finished essay, he banished the fowl, and said "If you want to know all that, we need to move somewhere a little more private." He walked out of the Library with here. As they walked, he said, "To answer you last question, like I said, the information was probably withheld to keep me from becoming independent. I spent the first three years of my education here thinking that my parents were just normal people. Until the summer, I had no idea about the Potter family or anything." They arrived at the abandoned classroom they had met in previously.

He held the door open for her, and after she had entered, he walked in behind her and closed the door, putting up a ward to prevent eavesdropping. "Your other questions are both easier to answer, and a little more complicated to explain." He continued. "You say my godfather can't think my magical guardian is withholding information from me because he _is_ my godfather. You're wrong twice. Potentially, he could be lying to me about withholding the information. But the real reason you're wrong is because he wasn't my magical guardian. At least, the ministry doesn't think so. Albus Dumbledore is my magical guardian. The reason my godfather isn't he has been in prison for most of my life. Which brings me to answer the last of your three questions. My godfather is none other than escaped convict and mass murderer Sirius Black."

Daphne's jaw dropped. "But, how- what- wait, if he- hold on." She stammered. "How can he be your godfather? He tried to kill you, several times. He betrayed your parents." Harry smiled. "Actually," he said, "He didn't. Now, before you say anything, I am going to am going to explain, and then I will prove it to you." He took a deep breath, and started again. "Sirius Black, alongside Remus Lupin, our defense professor from last year, and Peter Pettigrew, was friends with my father, James Potter. When my parents went into hiding, they decided a _fidelius_ charm would be the best protection. Originally, the secret keeper was to be Sirius Black, my sworn godfather, and brother in all but blood to my father. However, Sirius thought that he would be too obvious of a choice, so the choose a different secret keeper. Sirius thought Remus couldn't be trusted, because the werewolves had sided with Voldemort. So Pettigrew was picked to be the secret keeper. Sirius even went into hiding to keep the charade going. Unfortunately, Peter Pettigrew was at that time, already a loyal death eater, and soon gave the secret to Voldemort, who killed my parents. When Sirius found out, he tracked Pettigrew down, and confronted him. At this point in time, I was already 'safely' stowed away at my aunt and uncle's house. When Sirius confronted Pettigrew, the traitor blamed Sirius for killing my parents, then blew up the street with a _bombarda_, and fled, faking his own death. Sirius was knocked unconscious by the blast, and when he awoke, was in Azkaban. Following so far?" When Daphne nodded, he continued. "Jump forward 12 years, and he breaks out of Azkaban to find me and keep me safe from Pettigrew, who, coincidentally, had been hiding in his animagus form, a rat. This leads to the events of last year, which is how I know all of this. We captured Pettigrew, and he told us the truth. But, he escaped, and Sirius remained a criminal. We spent the summer in communication, and that leads to right now. Before I open this little chat to Q&amp;A, let me do this." He drew his wand, and holding it out in front of him, said "I, Harry James Potter, do hereby swear on my life and magic that everything I have told Daphne Greengrass in this room is the Truth. So mote it be." There was a brief flash, and then he said "Well, I'm not dead, so…any questions"

"Actually," Daphne said, "You converted that pretty well. My only question is now that you know about the potter family, why haven't you gotten yourself emancipated and taken headship of your house?" Harry nodded at the question. "A fine question, but with an easy answer. The goblins would, of course, accept the emancipation, but with Dumbledore as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, I doubt the Ministry would. This might present a problem, so Sirius is working on a way to slip the paperwork past the Ministry." Daphne seemed thoughtful for a moment, and said "I had a though earlier, and that was why I asked you in the library. You remember how Dumbledore said that only witches and wizards that were of age could compete in the tournament?" When Harry nodded, she continued. "Well, both Dumbledore and the ministry representative have allowed you to compete. Essentially, both the ministry and your magical guardian have declared you of age!" Harry's eyes widened. He quickly reached into his bag and pulled out his communication mirror. "Connect to Marauder: Padfoot. Password: I got more tail than Prongs in 7th year." He practically shouted. At Daphne's questioning look he said "This is how I talk to Sirius."

When his godfather's face appeared in the mirror, harry said "Sirius, this is important, so no joking." His godfather looked confused, but nodded. "Before we start, Daphne, this is my godfather, Sirius. Sirius, this is my girlfriend Daphne." Seeing his godfather start to say something, he said "Later, Sirius! I have something I need to tell you." he quickly explained what Daphne had said to him. Sirius looked shocked. "Pup, I'm sorry, I should have thought of that. I'll head over to Gringotts first thing tomorrow to see what I can do," The man said. "But, we will be talking later. Don't think I'll forget." Harry just nodded. "Thanks Sirius." The older man waved, saying "See ya later Pup." Then he cut the connection.

Seeing the confused look on Daphne's face, he just said "Sirius is a grim animagus. I'm Pup to him." She nodded. "By the way," he said, "Thank you." He leaned in a kissed her on the cheek. He pulled back, noting her blush, and grinned. "You don't know how much this means to me."

She just nodded again, unable to say anything. He stood up, and offered her his hand. "Here, I'll walk you to your common room. It's almost curfew." She took his hand, and got up, and they walked out of the room, and down to the dungeons. At the entrance to the common room, he stopped her, and said "Thanks again." He turned, but stopped when she called out "Harry?" when he turned back, she crashed into him, molding her lips to his. At first, he was surprised, but he quickly returned the kiss. After a few moments, they separated, and stared at each other, breathing heavy. "Wow." He said. "That was…wow." She smiled, and said "Goodnight Harry." She walked over to the door to the common room, and said "ambition." The door swung up, and as she walked in, he said "Night Daph."

On his way up to Gryffindor tower, harry couldn't stop smiling. He walked into the common room, grinning like a madman. Hermione, who was sitting on one of the armchairs by the fire, noticed him, and smirked at her friend. But he didn't notice her. He continued to smile, and walked up to his dorm. When he walked into breakfast the next morning, he was still grinning.


	10. Chapter 10

**Like the Terminator, I'm Back, Baby! **

**Sorry about the wait, school, life, yada yada, new chapter, here you go:**

It was only a few days later, Wednesday at breakfast, when Harry noticed a large black owl swoop into the great hall and deposit a large envelope before him. Seeing a Gringotts seal upon the back, he quickly tore it open. Inside he notice two pieces of parchment, as well as a small metal disk. Leaving the disk for later, he pulled the parchments out. A quick glance at both showed one to be more of a notice than anything, so he set that aside for the moment. Pulling the other letter closer, he slowly read it to himself.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_This letter is a formality, notifying you that per your godfather's instruction and the ministry's approval you have been hereby emancipated, and have all the rights and privileges of an adult wizard. This includes, but is not limited to, learning apparition, preforming magic outside of school, and taking an official position in your house (see other letter)._

_You are also now officially notified that as an emancipated wizard, you are responsible for managing your own finances, or appointing someone to do so for you. If you wish, your previous magical guardian may continue to manage the Potter accounts until you have finished schooling, or such a time as you decide differently. _

_Finally, you are granted full unlimited access to all the potter accounts, funds, and properties. If you wish, Gringotts can assemble a full portfolio for you to view, however, that must occur within Gringotts. _

_Congratulations,_

_Knifehand_

_Potter account Manager_

Harry silently cheered. Sirius had done it! Doing his best to contain his enthusiasm, Harry set the letter down, and picked up the second piece of parchment. It simply said:

_Mr. Potter,_

_Due to your Emancipation, your presence is requested at Gringotts this Saturday, for a meeting with Knifehand, your family account manager. The disk included with this letter is a portkey directly to his office. It will depart at 11:00am. Should we not hear from you before that time, we will assume that you have agreed to this meeting time. _

_Cordially,_

_Steelmind_

_Gringotts _

Taking the disk out of the envelope, Harry flipped it over in his hand a few times, trying to see if there were any markings on it, but the metal was smooth. Shrugging, he pocketed the disk, assuming, much like Vernon had been called to on occasion, that this was a normal meeting with a banker. Of course, his uncle has griped and moaned non-stop about the uselessness of these meetings, but Harry usually took his uncle's rantings with a fairly large grain of salt.

Hearing a small cough, he looked up to see his best friend sitting across from him, looking mildly amused. "Are you still alive Harry?" She asked. He smiled, and nodded. "I'm fine, Hermione," He folded the parchment up, and placed it back in the envelope, placing that in his pocket. "Just got some good news."

"Do you feel like sharing what has you in such a good mood?" She pressed.

He smirked, but shook his head. "Not yet. But I'll make sure you hear it from me and not anyone else." With that, he stood from the table and walked out of the hall, heading in the direction of the charms classroom. He didn't know what he would do with himself all day, he had charms in the morning, but a free period in the afternoon, while both Hermione and Daphne would be in Runes.

After a wonderful class period spent reviewing summoning charms in which Harry earned 15 house points for his showing against the dragon and proficiency in the charm, he found himself alone in the library, researching magical codes and hidden messages. He was hoping to find some information on what the screeching sound his egg made was, but was mostly find spells for revealing hidden ink, or detecting magical messages hidden in objects. It was interesting, but not helpful. Finding nothing helpful in his current reading, he closed the book, and returned it to his place on the shelves. Checking his watch, and see that he had over an hour before his more research inclined friends showed up, he decided to look into something that had been bothering him for a few days.

Quickly finding the section in the library containing magical creatures, he located a book on communication, and flipped through hoping to find some indication of how Dragons communicated. He could swear during his mad flight with the dragon he could hear cursing in the dragon's roars. He stopped, however, when the word Hogwarts jumped out at him. Scanning the page, he discovered the text was referencing the black lake, home to a tribe of merpeople. He was about to continue his search, when he noticed the word screeching. Intrigued he read the paragraph.

_Merpeople communicate much like humans, verbally. Similarly, they create vibrations using their throats to speak underwater. However, this unique skill, while sounding quite enchanting underwater, is rather horrible to listen to on dry land, sounding much like a banshee screeching. The musical quality of their voices is said to descend from the mythical sirens of ancient times…_

The reading offered no more relevant information, but Harry was still excited. It wasn't definitive, but it seemed unlikely it was a coincidence that the screeching was anything else. He resolved to wait until Hermione and Daphne showed and present his findings to them, to see what they thought.

When they arrived, waking Harry from the doze he had fallen into, he showed them the passage, explaining how he had discovered it. They agreed that it was unlikely to be a coincidence, and Harry decided that he should open the egg underwater at his earliest convenience.

-0-

By Friday afternoon, Harry still hadn't tried opening his egg underwater, and he was unlikely to get to it before the ball, he rationalized. He figured it could wait, the second task wasn't until February. He was more focused on his meeting with the goblins, as well as the upcoming ball. He was determined to make sure the Daphne had a great time, and he had pulled all the stops. Stooping so low as to suffer through McGonagall's dancing lessons, and even ask Hermione for help, he figured that he was putting an appropriate amount of effort into the ball. It didn't take much casually dropped hints from Daphne that simple dress robes would not be adequate for her, and so he decided that he would be finding some robes in Diagon Alley after his meeting on Saturday.

For the rest of the day, he settled on working through Snape's newest assignment, 18 inches on the effect of adding normal spices like cinnamon and salt to potions. He found it invigorating to be able to simply write his thoughts straight from his head onto the parchment. Instead of just copying information out of books, Snape required his students to also add their own thoughts to the assignments.

He finished the assignment just before dinner. Quickly drying the ink with a wave of his wand, he rolled up the parchment, and placed it in his bag, to give to the potions professor on Tuesday. He then made his way down to the great hall. Quickly spotting Daphne sitting with Hermione, he made his way over to them, and sat down, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Hey there you two, what terrible misery are you planning for me now?" he ask with a cheeky grin.

Lightly jabbing him in the ribs, Daphne said "We're not planning anything yet, you big lug." She smiled at him, and added "But I was thinking about maybe making tentative plans for tomorrow?" Harry was serving himself a helping of shepherd's pie, and frowned. "Actually, I have something going on tomorrow. I'll probably be busy till the afternoon. But maybe on Sunday." Daphne looked a little upset, and also curious, but just nodded.

Looking across the table at his best friend, who was looking at him expectantly, Harry shook his head. "Not yet," he said, "But maybe after I'm done, I'll tell you about it." Sighing dramatically, Hermione shrugged and went back to her meal. Harry took this time to pile food on his plate, and begin eating. As he devoured piles of steak and potatoes, he began to worry about what his meeting was actually about. While he was aware that it was not unusual for people to meet with their bankers, he had never heard anyone in the wizarding world talk about a meeting with the goblins. He found the creatures frightening enough, in his few and far between interactions with them.

Seeing the worry on her boyfriend's face, Daphne nudged him with her hip, saying "Knut for your thoughts?" Harry looked up, shaken from his thoughts, but just shook his head. Putting his fork down, and swallowing, he said "Just thinking about something I have to do. I'm not sure how it's going to go." Daphne looped her arm around his waist, and pulled him closer to her, hugging him tightly. "I'm sure it will be okay Harry," She said. "Whatever it is, you'll do fine."

Harry smiled at the support from Daphne, happy that she believed in him. Reassured, he returned to his dinner. Meanwhile, Albus Dumbledore was fuming in his seat. Now that Ms. Weasley had been discovered with love potions, he could no longer try to set Harry up with her. He was glad that Molly had had the idea before he did, otherwise he'd be the focus of Minerva's ire instead. Thankfully, he had been able to convince her that they shouldn't expel young Ginny. But now he was back to square one, he had no idea how to remove harry from the arms of Ms. Greengrass. It appeared that Hermione was no longer an option; she seemed to be forming a fast friendship with the young women. So he revisited his list of possible matches for Harry. The remaining female Gryffindors in his year were not options, as he had little control over the Patil family, and Ms. Brown was for sure not Harry's type. Katie Bell was an option, but he was relatively sure she thought of Harry more as a younger sibling.

Frustrated, he took a sip of his pumpkin juice, which took his gaze over to the Ravenclaw table. His eyes widened a little, he hadn't thought about the other houses. There weren't many choices in the house of the clever, he didn't want Harry becoming any more studious than he was. But there were a few choices from Hufflepuff that he could work with, namely Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot, both of whom belonged to decidedly light families. He let a small smile grace his lips. Once he was back in his office, he could get to forming a more solid plan of action.

-0-

Harry woke up around 8 am the next morning with his stomach in knots. He quickly showered and made his way down into the common room. As was the norm, Hermione was sitting in an armchair, book in hand, waiting for him. Seeing the opportunity for a light pranking, he quickly shot a sticking charm at her hand, ensuring she would be unable to let go of the book. Just then, she looked up, and seeing her friend, got up to put her book away. But when she was unable to place the book in her bag without it coming back out with her hand, she turned to glare at Harry.

"Harry," She said in a voice the promised pain, "If you don't unstick this book from my hand, I'll bludgeon you to death with it." Seeing that he still had a grin on his face, she smirked and added "Oh, and I'll tell Daphne, and let her bludgeon you as well." His grin disappeared faster than food did before Ron at meals. Wincing, he nodded, and dispelled the sticking charm. She put the book in her bag, glad to see it stayed there, and turned back to her friend, saying "It's nice to know I have such power over Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived and Tri-Wizard Champion. Come on, let's go down to breakfast." Harry just nodded in agreement, and followed his friend out the common room.

Down in The Great Hall Harry ate with muted enthusiasm. He was mostly trying to waste time until 11, so he could get his meeting over with. After pushing his food around and ignoring Hermione's glances for 15 minutes, he decided that he couldn't stand waiting like this any longer and, giving Hermione the excuse of doing his completed potions essay, slipped away. He first stopped back in his dorm to pick up the Gringotts portkey, then headed to one of the unused classrooms on the 6th floor.

-0-

While he waited, Severus Snape sat in his office deep in thought. A stack of papers, waiting to be graded, sat untouched on his desk. There was something distinctly wrong with Alastor Moody. When he had visited the scarred man's office, he expected the special degree of grumpiness and paranoia the man reserved for death eaters, but instead was meet with cordiality. Already suspicious of the crazy ex-auror, he called him an old friend, something he figured you tempt Moody to curse him. However, Moody just greeted him, but said they didn't have time to talk.

Severus was extremely disturbed by 'Mad-Eye' Moody's sudden 180. While he never personally knew him, the few times that Snape met the man served to showcase his character. He briefly considered going to Dumbledore, but wrote the idea off, knowing he would just receive platitudes and evasion. Instead he wrote a letter to one of the few people he thought he would never have to think about again: Sirius Black. Quickly summarizing his suspicions and warnings, he folded up the letter, and placed it in a drawer, making a note to give it to Harry as soon as possible.


	11. Chapter 11

**Next chapter. Yay! Updates are gonna be sporadic. Sue me. **

**Also, I'm not sure if you've noticed this, but I'm making this up as I go. If you have an idea, shoot it my way, please. **

On the 6th floor, in an unused classroom, amidst many dust covered desks and chairs, sat Harry Potter. He found himself unable to calm down, with his mind racing. No matter how much he told himself that this was just a meeting about his recent emancipation, he couldn't help but feel that this meeting was so much more. A quick check at his watch showed the time to be 10 till 11. Fishing the Gringotts portkey out of his pocket, he stood up, and began pacing, counting down the minutes until it would activate.

He was in the middle of turning to continue his pacing when he felt a hooking motion behind his navel, much like the portkey he had taken to the world cup with the Weasleys. With a swirl, he was deposited in a very simple looking office. Gathering his bearings, he looked around. Besides a few shelves covered in books and trinkets, the office consisted of two chairs in front of a large wooden desk, at which sat a goblin. He looked no different than any other goblin Harry had seen, except maybe a little older. He was bald, except for tuffs of hair protruding from his ears. His small, dark eyes bored into Harry. With a gesture to one of the chairs before him, he sat "Sit, Mr. Potter. We have much to do today."

Lowering himself into the offered chair, Harry scanned the desk for some kind of name plate, but finding none, quietly asked "Are you Knifehand?" The goblin continued to stare at him, but nodded his conformation. Without taking his eyes off of his client, Knifehand reached into a drawer in his desk, and pulled out a manila folder. Placing the folder in front of Harry, he leaned back in his chair, and for the first time, looked away from him.

"Did you know," he said, startling Harry, "That my family has managed the accounts belonging to the Potter family since the establishment of Gringotts?" When Harry shook his head, the goblin continued. "Yes. The account was opened in 1475, just a year after the creation of Gringotts. My ancestor, who went by the name Dullblade, was a close friend to the manager of the bank, and was given the honor of managing a high value account. That was the Potters. Even 600 years ago, the Potters were wealthy. And, to be honest, your wealth has only grown." Gesturing to the folder, he said "And that brings us to one of the reasons you are here today. Given you recent emancipation, you need to be made aware of the accounts you own."

Harry hesitantly opened the folder, and looked at the contents. On the first sheet of paper was a detailed list of the accounts that he could access, which included the main Potter vault, a storage vault, and his trust fund vault, as well as the Black, Peverall, and Gryffindor vaults. At the bottom of the sheet, there was a line that stated _'Total Liquid assets value.'_ Next to those words was a number with more digits that Harry thought possible. Shaking his head, he said "You weren't kidding when you said that I was rich."

Knifehand chuckled. "That's not all, Mr. Potter. If you'll turn to the second page, you will see the Potter real estate summary. It's nowhere near as extensive as the vault holdings, as I believe your father sold many of the properties before he went into hiding. The remaining properties were placed in stasis, and sealed."

Harry flipped to the mentioned page. The list was small, like Knifehand had mentioned. The only properties listed were Potter Manor, a small home in Godric's Hallow, and a beach villa along a secluded stretch of the Cote d'azur. Still, Harry was pleased. While he didn't think he'd return to Godric's Hallow, he was glad to know that he still owned the property. Closing the folder, he set it on the table, and turned to Knifehand. "Did my family have any investments? I know it's more of a muggle idea, but I am curious if I own shares to any of the businesses around here."

Nodding, Knifehand pulled another sheet of parchment out of his desk. "While most wizards don't invest the same way muggles do, Gringotts does offer an investment service through our muggle connection, HSBC Holdings. At the urging of your Mother, James gave us permission to invest as best we could. We usually offer this service at either a flat rate of 250 Galleons a year, or a percentage of the profits, usually 4%. In the past 15 years, your investments have grown well. We have very aggressive investors, and they've yet to be wrong about a major investment." Scanning further down the page, Knifehand added "Now wizards do invest in wizarding business in their own way. When someone wants to start a business, they apply at the ministry for a permit. The ministry instantly gets 10% of the store's profits as a form of taxes. From there, other wizards may offer to purchase percentages of the business and its profits. In that fashion, the Potters own between 3-6% of almost every business in Diagon Alley. A few notable exceptions being Gringotts, Olivander's, and the Daily Prophet. Gringotts, belonging to the Goblin nation, has zero outside influence. Olivander's, which needs rare ingredients, often relied upon the Potter family to supply them. You own 20% of the store."

"The Daily Prophet, on the other hand, was co-founded by a family friend of the Potters, he died without heirs, leaving his share of the company, 30%, to you ancestor. Throughout the years, the heads of the Potter family have acquired small percentages through trades, and today, you own 55% of the paper."

Harry sat in silence for a moment, then grinned. "Knifehand," he began, "would it be possible for me to have a copy of that? I have a certain, uh, journalistic issue, shall we say, that I'm sure I could resolve with that."

Cocking his head to the side, Knifehand asked "You are referring to Ms. Skeeter, I presume?" Harry nodded. Smirking, the goblin tapped the piece of Parchment, then tapped a blank sheet. The words were instantly copied over, and Knifehand handed it to Harry. "Enjoy."

"I plan to," Was the reply.

Gathering up the papers on his desk, Knifehand coughed once, then said "Now, as you have been emancipated, there are a few things you should be made aware of. Firstly, you are formally recognized as an adult, and have all the rights that accompany such. The trace has been removed from your wand, you may learn apparition, though I would recommend you wait a year or two, and you may, should you wish, get married, or script a marriage contract. You are also now eligible to become the head of your house." He pulled out a small, wooden box, and placed it before Harry. "Should you wish to assume that mantle, simply place the head of house ring on the 4th finger on your right hand."

Harry opened the box to find, nestled in velvet, a small, gold signet ring, into which was carved a large gothic P. gently taking out the ring, he looked to Knifehand, who nodded in encouragement, and slid the ring onto his finger. It quickly flashed, and resized to fit. On it had, Knifehand smiled. "Congratulations, Lord Potter, you are now officially recognized as the head of your family. You may now negotiate contracts on behalf of members of your family, and once you reach the age of 21, may sit upon your Family's seat in the Wizengamot, and vote upon the laws that govern your country."

"Lord?" Harry asked.

"Ah, I've forgotten you were not raised in the wizarding world. The Potter family, as well as others, are considered ancient and noble families, making their heads lords. Families that are title ancient have existed far longer than the Ministry, and in the case of the noble families, were part of the original council that governed wizarding Britain and its surrounding colonies. They were titled the council of Lords. In 1439, they made a decision to open the council to outside families, renaming it the Wizard's Council. This council was replaced by the Ministry of Magic in 1707. To this day, however, the original families have retained a massive amount of political influence. Hence, the practice of calling the heads of these families' lords has remained as well."

Harry just nodded. "I might need a nap after this," He mumbled. "My head hurts."

Knifehand smirked. "Yes, well, do you have any other questions?" he asked.

Harry opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted by a loud knocking on the door behind him. Growling, Knifehand barked "What? I'm in an important meeting." The door opened to reveal another goblin that looked very similar to Knifehand, albeit younger. Bowing, he spoke.

"Account manager Knifehand, I have been sent to tell you that Lord Ragnok shall be here in 5 minutes, he wished to speak with Lord Potter."

Knifehand's eyes widened. "Understood, Griphook. Have you been ordered to stay?" When Griphook nodded, Knifehand sighed, and said "Very well." Waving his hand, a small wooden chair appeared off to the side of his desk. "Sit, nephew, while we wait." Griphook quickly moved to sit.

Harry looked surprised for a second, then said "Wait, Griphook? Weren't you the goblin that took me down to my vault the first time I visited Gringotts?"

"July 31, 1991. I'm surprised you remember me. Most humans wouldn't"

"Well," Harry said, "You were the first Goblin I met. You left quite the impression. To be honest, I was quite frightened by you." Griphook smirked at his comment. Harry turned back to Knifehand. "You said Griphook was your nephew?"

Knifehand nodded. "Yes, my sister's son. As I have only daughters myself, Griphook will be the one to assume the mantle of Potter account manager. I will probably begin the process of training him in a few decades. Probably around the time of your grandchildren. I believe he will be a wonderful manager."

Harry smiled, and said "Well then, Griphook, I hope you'll treat my family well." Griphook just bowed his head slightly.

Suddenly the door opened, and in strode another goblin, much older than either Griphook or Knifehand. He moved slowly, yet with a steady purpose. Both goblins already in the room quickly vacated their chairs. The newest addition to the meeting made his way around Knifehand's desk, and took a seat. He gestured for Harry, who had risen after seeing Knifehand and Griphook do so, to sit back down. There was a thick silence across the room, as he stared at Harry.

Harry thought he was used to staring by now, with the constant attention he received at school. But the intensity of the goblin's gaze was extraordinary. He did his best to keep his eyes up, but it was only a few moments later that he dropped them. He wondered if the goblin would ever stop staring at him or say something, when he was startled by a cough from Knifehand. "My liege," he said, "I mean not to question you actions, but I find myself curious as to the nature of your visit. Is there something you require of Lord Potter?" The elder goblin nodded.

"Lord Potter," he began in a deep, rumbling voice, "I am confused. Throughout the ages, your family has been a friend of the goblin nation, yet for the past 3 years, you have insulted us. We at first assumed it to be the childish actions of an 11 year-old, and let the matter rest. But until this week, you have ignored every piece of correspondence we have sent you. Now, before I become truly upset, I shall allow you to explain your actions."

Harry sat for a moment, mulling over what he had just heard. Then, looking back up, he said "Sir, I'm not really sure what you mean. I haven't received any Gringotts correspondence _except_ for the letter last week." Every goblin the room seemed surprised by this revelation.

Knifehand seemed most surprised by this. "I had assumed that you were just letting you magical guardian handle your accounts until you were of age. I had no idea we were getting no response. Gutshank, down in our mailing center, reported successful delivery after every statement." He appeared thoughtful for a minute. "Though I never specifically requested a meeting before this, I guess I am surprised you didn't come to see me when you turn 11, Lord Potter. I just figured you magical guardian had decided to explain your finances himself."

Harry nodded "Dumbledore," He growled. At the confused glances he saw from his companions, he elaborated. "Albus Dumbledore is my magical guardian. And he has made it clear he has no problem bending or even breaking rules to get his way, especially where I am involved. I wouldn't be surprised if he was preventing me from getting my mail. It wouldn't be the worst thing he has done to me." Shaking his head at the thought of his crazy headmaster, he added, "Also, if possible, I'd rather you all just call me Harry. Even if it's just in private, Lord Potter is much too formal."

"Your father felt much the same about his title," Knifehand said.

Ragnok shifted in his seat, leaning forward. "Very well, Harry, the thought that someone has been intercepting Gringotts mail disturbs me. I also find myself worried that that was not the only injustice done. Griphook, I'd like you to take two of the guards down to the mail division and question Gutshank about any mail he's sent that involved the Potter family." The young goblin nodded and left the room. "Knifehand, while your nephew does that, I'd like if you could do a full audit of the Potter accounts, beginning October 31, 1981. You have director clearance for the duration of your investigation." Knifehand quickly bowed, grabbed a folder from his desk, and made his way out of the office.

Ragnok, waved his hand, shutting the doors to the room. He turned to Harry and said "Harry when I said I was worried about injustices, I wasn't only referring to banking affairs. I have known Albus Dumbledore for many more years then most would assume. In fact, since he became the head of his family at the age of 17, over 90 years ago. And I must that I would agree with your observation that he would go to great lengths to get what he wants. He is a fascinatingly stubborn person. However, he also has a reason for every action he performs. Which leads me to believe he has gone further than just withholding your mail. Your earlier comment cements that belief. So I must ask, what else has he done to you?"

Harry was silent. He had recently been thinking about how much of his life was bad luck, and how much was Albus Dumbledore's interaction. Sighing, he looked Ragnok in the eyes, and began telling him of his life before Hogwarts, of his trials and tribulations in school. He told him about the many things about his life that didn't add up. When he had finished, Ragnok looked furious. "Harry, I know it doesn't mean much, but I am sorry for how you have been treated. While goblins may be a warlike people, no child should ever be treated badly, and certainly not to the degree that you have been. I can do nothing unless he commits some wrongdoing in the bank, but I promise that I can file a grievance through our ministry liaison, should you wish."

Harry just shook his head. "No. I appreciate the gesture of support, but I have a plan for dealing with him." Just then Griphook came back into the office, supporting a nasty looking cut on his cheek.

"My Lord, Lord Po-Harry, I have some unfortunate news. When I question Gutshank about the Potter family mail, he took a swipe at me with a letter opener." Griphook said, gesturing to his cheek. "Luckily, the guards stopped him before he could do any further damage." He made his way back over to his chair, and sat down heavily. "He answered our questions, sans his arms. Then the guards pitched him down the vault shaft. It appears the Albus Dumbledore instructed Gutshank to report that Harry was getting his statements and letters, and responding normally."

Ragnok looked outraged. "Do you mean to tell me," he growled, "That one of our goblins was operating under the instructions of an outside presence against the will of the bank?" When Griphook nodded in the affirmative, Ragnok slammed his fist on the desk. "Dammit." He barked. "Griphook, when we are done today, I want you to go back down to the mailing division and ensure that no one is under the influence of anyone but Gringotts itself. Once you are done, you are to do the same with every single department. You are also instructed to approach captain of the guard, Sharpfang, and tell him I am ordering him to evaluate the loyalties of every goblin in the guard." Griphook just bowed in response.

After that, Ragnok seemed to calm down, at least externally. But he became visibly agitated when Knifehand came through the door. Before anyone else could react, Ragnok asked "What do you have to report, Account manager Knifehand?"

"Sir, I'm afraid I must report that discrepancies were discovered in the Potter accounts. Every year, when Harry's schooling fund is refilled, a second vault has money diverted to it. Not the 50,000 that goes into the trust fund, but a small vault is filled to 2,000 galleons. I have frozen the vault, and halted all payments. But unfortunately, this has been occurring for 13 years. We estimate that a sum of a little over 15,000 galleons has been removed over this period."

"Who?" was the growled response, though it came from Harry, not Ragnok.

Knifehand seemed taken aback by the tone from the boy, but answered. "The vault had two names upon it: Dumbledore, and Molly Prewett."

Harry slumped down in his chair. His mind raced. He wasn't surprised, given recent revelations about Dumbledore, that he was taking his money, as well. But the news that Molly, a women he had come to think of as a second mother, would go so far as to steal from him made him extremely sad, and a little sick. He knew the Weasleys didn't have much in the way of extra money. In fact, he would have had no problem giving them money, had they asked. However, Molly had used her maiden name, and hidden it from him. He was startled by Ragnok coughing to get his attention. When he had it, he ask "Harry? There are of course, Gringotts procedures set in place for this type of situation, but I would like to know how you would like us to proceed."

Harry sat in silence for a few more moments. Steepling his fingers, he said, "I think that I'd like to leave it up to Gringotts. I figure whatever the bank feels is the proper punishment will suffice. On my end, I might try to talk with Molly. I'm not sure. Regardless, I leave this matter in your capable hands."

"Very well," the aged goblin said. "There is one final issue that I feel requires addressing. This is more of a courtesy, but I would be remise not to offer our help. The goblin nation offers a collection of high quality services, one of which is warding, and another of which is rendering. The former, I mention because you might have interest in hiring them to ward your house properties. The latter, I think, you might have use for in the chamber of secrets, to render the basilisk down to usable, and sellable, parts."

Harry seemed thoughtful for a moment, but nodded. "Those both seem to be wonderful ideas, Ragnok. Please, feel free to send your best warders to all of my properties. Have them set up the best wards they can design, and tell them that their check is blank. Whatever their normal fee, tell them I will give them a 15% bonus if they can be finished will all the properties by Christmas day. As for the rendering of the basilisk, that can be done at any point in time. I see no conflict with them coming in next Saturday, say, 2 O' clock?"

Ragnok smiled and made a few notes on a spare piece of parchment. "I will make sure everything is ready as you requested," He said. "That, Lord Potter, concludes my business with you. Do you have anything else you wish to discuss with me?"

Harry shook his head. "No, Lord Ragnok, I have nothing else. Though, I must thank you for your help today. I am honored that you took the time to see to this personally." Ragnok inclined his head in acknowledgment. He stood, causing everyone else in the room to stand as well. Bidding all a good day, he left the office. Knifehand reclaimed his desk and chair, and set to reorganizing his desk.

"As much as I wish to say this has been a most wonderful meeting Harry, I'm afraid, given recent discoveries, that I cannot. However, I am very glad we could meet today, and I hope you will feel free to owl me with any questions you have. If there is nothing else to be done here, I am sure you wish to return to school." He said. "It is well past 3 already."

Slightly shocked at how long the meeting had gone, Harry said "Actually, Knifehand, I have two things to address before I go. Firstly, I would like for you to continue your efforts in investing in the muggle world. However, I would like for you to be amply compensated for your work. Instead of 4%, I would rather you take 7% of the investment profits. Also, I wanted to know if Gringotts offered an alternative method of payment, as walking around with a bag full of money is sometimes annoying, and even suspicious in the muggle world."

Knifehand nodded. "In the wizarding world, any payment can be made using you head of house ring. Don't ask how, but through a contract tying the house magic and Gringotts, the amount is automatically deducted from your account. For the muggle world, we have something similar, though the muggles would call it a credit card. It functions much the same, though the money is transferred through our muggle contacts, of course. I take it you would like one?"

Harry nodded. Knifehand simply pulled a form from his desk, filled it out, and passed it to Harry, who quickly signed it. He gave the form back to Knifehand, who folded it a few times, till it was about the size of a playing card. Giving it a few taps with his finger, it changed into a sleek, plastic card, white, with a galleon on it. He handed to card to harry, who said "Thank you. I have no further business today. If I may ask, however, how am I supposed to return to Hogwarts? The portkey can't get through the wards."

Knifehand handed him a small piece of string, and said "This will put you at the front gates. Im afraid you shall have to walk the rest of the way, or convince some beast to carry you. Activate." Harry disappeared with a swirl, leaving Knifehand and his nephew to their business.

-0-

Albus Dumbledore was beyond furious. He had discovered, through his tracking charms, that Harry had left the castle. Though he could not tell where, he figured it could only be one of a few places, none of them good. But without a doubt, he wanted Harry kept from Sirius, and out of Gringotts. Little did he know, when he say one of his many devices indicated Harry had returned to Hogwarts, that he was returning from that very place.

-0-

At the same time, Sirius Black was reading a message from his former classmate, and though he loathed to accept it, and former victim, Severus Snape. He found, as he scanned the letter, that he too was concerned with the events taking place at Hogwarts. By far, he found Snape's description of Moody's actions the most disturbing. Having served with the crazy old man, both in the aurors and the order, he knew the paranoid, distrusting, and abrasive attitude the man had, and that was towards his allies! The fact that he hadn't already tried killing Snape or Karkaroff, was proof that something was amiss. And he knew Dumbledore would do nothing about it.

He quickly began writing a response, first acknowledging Snape's points, but also adding his sorrow and regret for how he had treated him in their years of schooling. He finished with the hope that Snape could forgive him, and if not, the plea that he would still help Harry.

He also penned a letter to Amelia Bones, the Head of the DMLE, anonymously, on the surfacing of evidence exonerating himself. He set up a meeting time and place, and asked that if she was interested, she come alone to hear him out.

With both letters sent, he returned to his work, namely, assisting Remus with a potion of the marauders invention. It was going to be one of Harry's many Christmas presents. He couldn't wait to see what his pup's animagus form would be.

-0-

Upon his return from Gringotts, Harry made his way to the great Hall. Seeing as dinner would begin shortly, he sat, and waited for the food to appear. As he sat, his thoughts ran wild in his head. All of the horrible things that had happened to him. It could all be laid at the feet of Albus Dumbledore. He could not blame him for the abuse he received from the Dursleys, but he could surely blame him for his imprisonment there. He could blame Dumbledore for his initial lack of knowledge of the wizarding world and his family. He could blame him for all of the hardships he suffered the past three years. He could probably blame his headmaster for his current participation in the tri-wizard tournament.

He was momentarily distracted from his stewing thoughts by the appearance of some actual stew, accompanied by rice, bread, and a vast assortment of candies. Quickly beginning to eat, he discovered that he was quite hungry, though he was not too surprised, he had hardly eaten all day.

It wasn't more than 10 minutes later that Daphne strode into the hall alongside Hermione. The both sat down across from Harry, eying him suspiciously. Harry just kept his face as neutral as possible, acknowledging them, but trying to focus on his food, and more importantly, trying not to growl. The more he thought about it, the angrier he became with Albus Dumbledore. He couldn't believe that the man who he had become to think of as almost a grandfather was capable of doing what he had done. His parents had trusted the man. Everyone had.

Suddenly aware that his had started to tap his foot, Harry stood up, saying that he was done. He began walking out of the great hall, though he looked as though he was heading off to break something. Or someone. Daphne took one look as his posture as he left, and could tell something was wrong. She looked to Hermione, who simply nodded. Needing no more encouragement, she bolted out of her seat, and after Harry.

She caught up to him on the stairway, and pulled him on to the 4th floor. Ignoring his protests, she dragged him to the room that they first met in. She pushed him in, rather roughly, and closed the door behind her. Locking the door, and sealing it shut for good measure, she turned around to face him. "Daphne, what the hell-" Harry began, but was cut off by Daphne glaring at him, while pointing at one of the two chairs in the room. She remained silent, and waited until he released a heavy sigh, but sat down. Once he was seated, she joined him, crossing her arms across her chest

"Listen, and listen well, Harry Potter," she began, her voice nearly soft enough to be a whisper. "I understand, better than most, the need to keep secrets. However, I also know the price of keeping secrets. Believe me, Harry, when I say that if you really do not want to tell me something, I will not press. But if you think for a second that I won't ask you what is wrong, then I fear that you are in for a rude awakening." Reaching out, she grasped his hand, and said "Harry, you should know by now that I know all about masks, and reading people. And I know a mask when I see one. Please, what has you so worked up?"

Harry looked at her for a moment, and then signed again. Taking a deep breath, he spoke. "Today, when I was gone, I was at Gringotts, filling out the paperwork for my emancipation. However, while I was there, I also learned a few disturbing facts about my life. I-" he paused, then shifted. Standing, and pulling Daphne up with him, he quickly transfigured the chairs into a soft couch. Sitting back down, he pulled Daphne next to him. "I suppose I should start at the beginning."

"You of course know that on October 31, 1981, Voldemort killed my parents, and attempted to kill me. What you don't know, is that he did so because more than two years before that, a prophecy was made stating I could defeat him. I don't know the exact words, but Sirius has mentioned it. However, when he tried to kill me, a protective magic, powered by my Mother's sacrifice, activated, and his spell rebounded, and struck him. Though his body was destroyed, his spirit was still alive. For my 'protection,' Dumbledore placed me with the family of my mother's sister, believe that blood ties would continue to power the sacrificial magic. This he told me first year when I ask him. What he didn't tell me was he also placed me there for another reason. You see Daphne, there are many types of people out there. There are some people who do good, and some who do evil. There are even some people who do both. My aunt and her husband and son, while not truly evil, definitely fall closer to the evil side. Not in the same sense as a murderer, or a thief. The truth is, my relatives hate me. I mean truly, absolutely despise my very existence. For the past 14 years, I have been subjected to some of the most inhumane treatment possible. For the first 10 years I lived in a cupboard. It wasn't until my Hogwarts letter came that I was allowed to move into my cousins toy room. From the age of 5, I've been cooking, cleaning, washing, or anything else they could think of. Until I was 9, and they finally sent me to school, I thought my name was freak, which could be shortened to boy if my uncle wasn't too mad at me, which wasn't often. Bearings were a regularity. Anytime I messed something up, or they thought I did, they beat me. Anytime I did something without permission, they beat me. If I did better than Dudley, my cousin, they beat me. But it wasn't the bearings that were really bad. My cousin, and his sycophant friends would chase me around the neighborhood, like a perverse game of tag, except more violent. When I went to school, they bullied all the other kids into hating me. Dudley would torment me, and I could never strike back. My aunt, however, was never one for physical violence. No, she used psychological warfare and mental torture. She always referred to me as freak, and always called my parents worthless and constantly bad-mouthed them. She would purposefully spoil Dudley, and make me watch while I was forced to do some chore. But by far the worst was when my uncle got drunk."

Quickly taking off his robe and unbuttoning his shirt, he slid it off, and resumed talking. "Here was where he burned me with a cattle brand. Here was where he carved an F for freak in my chest. Here was where he whipped my back to taters." Harry went on to point out almost every major injury he had suffered at the hands of his family. Sitting back down, he looked at Daphne, who was crying silently. Pulling her close, he just hugged her, letting her know it was ok.

"How did you survive?" She asked. "How are you still sane?"

Harry allowed a small smile to grace his lips, before saying "If you asked some of the members of your house, I'm not sane." Lifting her face up, and slowly kissing her, he added "I'm not sure how I survived that place. But all I know is that I never have to go back. And I never will."

Snuggling up into his chest, Daphne absent mindedly traded some of the visible scars. Harry smiled at her, and said "I'm sure the rest of the story you at least have a small bit of knowledge about, so I will give you the short version. In first year, Dumbledore places the philosopher's stone in the castle, behind a series of defenses that three first years managed to defeat. Professor Quirrell, who was acting as a host for Voldemort's spirit, tried to get it. I stopped him. In the process, the magical protection provided by my mother's sacrifice killed him. In second year, Ginny Weasley, possessed by the spirit of a young Voldemort's, via an enchanted diary that Lucius Malfoy slipped into her cauldron, opened the chamber of secrets, and let out the beast of Slytherin. If you weren't aware, it was a basilisk. The reason no one died was because no one ever saw it directly, just its reflection. At the end of the year, Ron and I took Lockhart with us down into the chamber, and after a small accident that caused a cave in, I killed the basilisk and destroyed the diary. And last year, when Sirius escaped, on the night Buckbeak was supposed to be executed, there was a...fight. I'll try to explain the best I can, but to put it simply, Sirius kidnapped Ron, and we tried to rescue him, only to discover Sirius was after Ron's rat, who turned out to be Peter Pettigrew. Together with professor Lupin, Sirius was about to earn his freedom, until Snape arrived. I stunned Snape, but Pettigrew got away. Remus transformed, and Sirius got captured by dementors. At the end of the night, Dumbledore had me and Hermione travel back in time using a time Turner, which Hermione was using to attend multiple classes, and save Buckbeak and Sirius. And of course, you know what is going on this year."

Looking a Daphne, whose expression could only be described as a mixture of surprise, awe, and sadness, he was glad she was still listening. "The real issue," he said, "is that most of that was orchestrated by Dumbledore. He sent me to my relatives with the full knowledge that they would abuse me. He purposefully sent me after the stone, and the chamber, and Sirius, though he hoped Sirius would die. See, Dumbledore wanted to control me, and still does. But he has no idea the storm I'm bringing to rain down upon him."

Finished with his story, Harry asked Daphne "well?"

Daphne looked long and hard at Harry. Slowly reaching up, she caressed his face, and pulled herself up to kiss him. Pulling back, she said "I can't believe you have lived through all that, and are still the amazing man you are today." Relief seemed to pour from Harry at her words. Seeing his reaction, she asked "Harry, did you expect me to be disgusted, or ashamed of you because of what has happened to you?" When Harry nodded slowly, she sat up, and firmly stated "the only people who I'm disgusted with are your relatives. The person that should be ashamed is Dumbledore. Harry, I'm in awe that you would be willing to share that with me. I'm honored that even with your past, you trust me enough to tell me about yourself. I can't pretend to know how difficult it must be, but I know that it's hard to open up about a normal past. Dammit Harry, what happened to you doesn't make me like you any less. In fact, it shows just how strong your character is."

Taken aback by her sudden outburst, Harry just said "Daph, I-I've never told anyone else about this. Not Ron, not Hermione, not even Sirius. I didn't know how you'd react."

Daphne's eyes widened. "You mean, I'm the first person you've ever told?" When he nodded, tears began leaking from her eyes again. When Harry made to ask what was wrong, she stopped him by crashing her lips into his. This wasn't one of the quick pecks he occasionally gave her. This was a passionate, fiery kiss. She poured every ounce of emotion into it, every bit of how she felt. How honored she was that she had been the first person he told. And Harry, though momentarily surprised, did the same. He thought of how grateful he was that she was supporting him. Though no words were exchanged, their thoughts were understood perfectly.

-0-

Later that night, as Daphne laid in bed, she was amazed that given his upbringing, Harry had turned out to be such a wonderful person. She hadn't truly understood Harry until this night. He was a man trapped in a life beset upon all sides by forces that wanted to control him, torment him, and even destroy him. In fact, every time she thought of it, she had to resist the urge to storm up to the headmaster and demand answers. She knew, in her head, that nothing she could do would cause the headmaster to do nothing more than blink at her. But in her heart, she wanted the man to answer for every wrong Harry had suffered.

There was one specific wrong that Dumbledore had caused, that she especially wanted some form of revenge for. While she was pretty sure that Harry would always carry his scars, physical and mental, from the Dursleys, she was also sure that he would at least feel better if they were all punished. And even if he didn't care enough, she would find personal punishment in ensuring that the Dursleys paid dearly for the harm they caused Harry.

Allowing a smile at the thought of extracting revenge on those terrible muggles to grace her face, she slipped into sleep, looking forward to seeing Harry the next day.


End file.
